The Convergence
by Lazyman684
Summary: Ben 10 and Co travel to the DC Universe, then Danny Phantom and Co. travel to new DC Universe, then New DC Universe merges with the Marvel Universe, then Team Natsu travel to the merged universes, then universe merge with The Fairy Tail Universe, then ghost zone connects to new universe with Danny's world, then Ben's universe merges, then lastly? Pokemon! Books add new elements.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

"Aahhh!" Shouted our teen hero Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. After several moments of screaming and realizing he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him to say the least. Instead of falling from the lower layers of our atmosphere towards the base of Mt. Rushmore, he was sitting in a city alley. "What the heck?" He wondered aloud, and that's when his memories starting flowing back to him. A blue portal had opened underneath him as he was falling, but then he remembered something else. He wasn't falling alone! Kevin and Gwen were also plummeting towards the ground with Ben, however, unlike Ben, they were both unconscious. Ben couldn't remember if they had also fallen through the portal with him. He just had to hope for the best and pray they did. Just as he was calming himself about that situation though, another thought occurred to him. "Vilgax!" He shouted aloud as he remembered. He had to get back to Mt. Rushmore. He reached for the device on his wrist. The omnitrix. It, however, was still not charged! But Ben couldn't just sit around and wait for it to recharge so he ran out of the alley intending to start running towards Mt. Rushmore until his omnitrix recharged, however when he ran into the city streets he was once again surprised. He was in a city he didn't recognize. There was a tall building sitting right across the street from Ben that had a giant golden globe on the roof. The sign read The Daily Planet, also all in gold. 'Never heard of it.' Thought Ben before deciding to ignore it and he began to run off again. He stopped about a block away when he realized something. He didn't know which way was Mt. Rushmore. He then remembered that his new omnitrix had GPS technology. Apparently he was in a city called Metropolis. Mt. Rushmore was about 1,300 miles away. 'Well, better start running' Ben thought to himself, and so he did. A few blocks later and the omnitrix finally beeped green. Ben didn't waste a second as he reached for the watch and transformed into Jetray, his fastest alien.

Moments later, Ben arrived at Mt. Rushmore. When he got there though he was even further surprised. Not only was Mt. Rushmore in one piece but Vilgax and his ship were no where to be seen. Nor was his Grandfather, cousin, friend or any of their vehicles. Ben had no idea what to make of the situation. He decided to see if he could find any clues inside the old plumber base. When Ben landed near the entrance of the base, he transformed back into his human self and put his hand where the security pad should be. However, nothing happed. 'Strange' thought Ben, as he tried moving his hand around the rocky wall thinking he just put his hand in the wrong spot. After about a minute of nothing happening, he decided to just transform into ghostfreak and phase his way through the mountain. After several minutes of going through the mountain, ending up on the other side and trying again, he was beginning to understand what had happened. He was in a different universe. "Great!" Ben shouted to no one in particular, "Not again." Ben decided to try one last thing before giving up. He tried to communications feature on the Omnitrix. "Grandpa Max?" Nothing. "Gwen? Kevin?" Nothing. "This is Ben 10, does anyone copy?" Nothing. 'Well, there's my answer then,' he thought to himself. 'Now what? Usually when this sort of thing happens Paradox explains the situation first. Except that one time when I ended up in Rex's….oh.' With that Ben once again transformed into Jetray and was going to head back to Metropolis as he recalled seeing a statue of someone with a cape and some symbol on their Chest cause 'hey, why not? It couldn't hurt….could it?' Up until this point his only enchanters with people wearing capes and symbols on their chests were the Galactic Enforcers, and while he wasn't particularly a fan, they were good guys. Before he had a chance to fly off though, a strange white light caught his attention.

Three figures appeared. One was a man dressed in black and had what looked to be a bat theme going on. The second was what looked like an actual goddess, she had black hair, a tiara and had a sword, shield and lasso. She drew her sword and shield. The last was a man in a green and black suit, he was glowing green. He immediately began hovering off the ground and raised his arm towards Ben, who noticed the man was wearing a green ring. "Who are you?" Asked the man in black, "And why are you here?" Ben wasn't sure if these were the good guys, I mean what heroes wear black and draw their weapons on people who haven't done anything, just because he looked like an alien gave them the right to treat him like a criminal. Ben decided to have some fun. He took to the sky with incredible speed. Oddly enough the only one based off a flying creature wad the only one who didn't fly after him. 'Well, one down. Two to go' Ben thought. With that though, he knew he couldn't be the first one to attack them, as it might be hard to claim he's a hero if he does just so happen to attack this world's heroes. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long. The glowing green man shot a beam of energy at him, that Ben decided to let hit him so he could retaliate. The beam was a bit stronger then Ben thought it would be but it still barely did a thing to Jetray besides knock him off balance momentarily. Ben turned his head and aimed his tail and the man and fired three direct shots. 'Guess he wasn't expecting me to fire back' he thought. However the blasts did very little damage to the hero thanks to the green energy protecting his body. The woman was the next to attack as she tried to lasso him, but this time Ben dodged the attack and again fired back at her with three bolts of green energy. However she was able to block them with her shield. That's when a green bubble incased Jetray. Ben acted quickly though and transformed into Big Chill and immediately went invisible but decided not to try and escape the bubble. No, he just wanted to hide, after all he didn't want his fun to end just yet. The man released the bubbles incasing the now invisible moth, thinking he had escaped. "Great Hera!" Exclaimed the woman, followed by a "What the heck?" From the man. That's when the man in black appeared in some kind of a plane or a ship. "What happened?" He asked when the roof to the plane opened. "He's seemed to have just disappeared." Said the other man. The man in the plane turned to look at one of the screens in the plane. "There was a large energy spike, it's not like the zeta beam energy or boom tube energy, but I suppose it still could be some kind of teleportation technology." There was a pause before he continued. "It's the same energy spike I detected in Metropolis, right before I detected that creature moving at flash like speeds towards this location." "What are you saying Batman?" Asked the woman. "I'm saying, Wonder Woman, something strange is happening. We should keep monitoring for more of these energy signatures. We have no idea what we're dealing with here." "Let's head back to the Watchtower, he might show up again somewhere else." Said the man in green. "Good Idea Green Lantern." Said Wonder Woman, and with that, the three disappeared. 'Hmmm,' thought Ben, 'Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. And they have teleportation technology. I might be able to use that to get back to my world, but first, back to Metropolis.' And Ben, in the form of Big Chill, flew back towards Metropolis. He feared that if he transformed again those three would be right back on his tail, and probably with a shoot first mentality. And maybe even with reinforcements, he was still not sure if they were heroes on this world.

Meanwhile, in an alley somewhere, Kevin was regaining consciousness. "ugh, what happened?" Kevin wondered aloud. "And where am I?" He asked just now realizing he was in an alley. That's when his memories flooded back to him. "Vilgax!" He shouted, as he remembered what happened. The last thing he remembered was him, Ben and Gwen fighting robots on Vilgax's ship before being knocked out by an attack from Vilgax himself. But that still didn't explain where he was now or why he was here. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his plumber badge. "Gotham City?" He wondered aloud, "New Jersey! I was in South Dakota!" Before he could wonder anymore about his current predicament, another thought crossed his mind. "Gwen!" He tried using his badge to locate Gwen's plumbers badge, put he couldn't find it, instead he found a different signal. "Ben!" And with that he tried to use his badge to contact Ben, but there was interference that prevented it from working. 'Guess I'm just gonna have to do this the old fashioned way', he thought. He was about to go leave the alley when he remembered something. "My car!" He shouted, practically loud enough for all of Gotham to hear. He ran out of the alley in hopes of finding his car there, but alas, it was not there. "Damn it." He grumbled to himself. 'Guess I'll have to steal a car' he thought to himself as he began walking towards the nearest car. Something stopped him however before he even reached the car. It was something that sounding like it was about to break the sound barrier, and that's when it happened. A black car raced paced him almost too fast for him to see it. 'That'll do' he thought to himself as he continued to break into the nearest car. Hey, he still needed something to get him to that car, walking after it would surely take too long.

Once he broke into the car and started it, he just had to figure out where the car went. Just as he began thinking of ways to find the mysterious car and explosion went off at the other end of the city. Kevin began to wonder if whoever was driving the car was responsible for the explosion. If that were the case then he would have no qualms about taking the car from him. It only took him about 20 minutes to reach the building that was now on fire. It was a bank. 'Figures' thought Kevin, 'the guy had to pay for the car somehow, or he stole it. Either way, this guy was a criminal.' Kevin used his recently updated plumbers badge to scan the building for life signs. There was one. It was on the roof. Kevin looked up just in time to see a kid jump from the roof of the burning building to the next one over before appearing to dive into an alley. Kevin ran over thinking the kid must've been the one to cause the explosion. He got there just in time to see him open the roof to the black car Kevin saw before. "Hey!" Kevin shouted as he ran towards the kid. The boy turned to look at the man but said nothing. When Kevin reached the car, he touched it and absorbed the material of the car. The boy jumped down by the man, drawing his sword, not sure if the man was going to attack or not. Kevin jumped over the car and into the driver seat while simultaneously raising one of his hands to create a dome around the car separating the boy from him. The boy just stood there, shocked at the dome that appeared out of no where and now covered the car. Using his free hand Kevin tried to figure out how the car worked as there were a lot of buttons and screens. The boy realized the dome was made of the same material as the car and tried to think of ways to get through the dome, but knowing the material was nearly indestructible made it impossible for him to think of any possible solutions with just the tools he had in his utility belt. This left only one choice, a last resort. Back in the car, Kevin thought he finally figured out what most, or at least the most important, buttons did, and to test his hypothesis he pressed a button. The car whirred to life. After that the rest was easy. Steering, braking, and gas. Once he was far enough away from the car's owner, he could figure out what else the car could do. The dome started to recede so Kevin could pull his arm in and close the roof of the car. As soon as he was fully enclosed in the car and was about to drive away, two things happened. The first was that he noticed the kid had moved towards the front of the car blocking Kevin's only escape route. The second was that a call was coming in on one of the many screens in the car. Kevin was going to just ignore the call but it was on some kind of automatic response. Surprisingly, on the other side of the screen was an old man in a suit, and not the evil boss looking kind of old man in a suit. No, this man had a sort of kind and calming face. If he was surprised to see Kevin he sure didn't show it. "Ok, I'll bite. Who are you and where's Robin?" Kevin realized that must've been the kid's name. "Robin's a little preoccupied at the moment. Can I take a message?" Was his response, but before the old man could say anymore Kevin hung up. 'That takes care of one problem, now for the other' he thought. While he was talking to the old man, he was examining the buttons and predicted that some of the buttons had to be for weapons, he just had to figure out which did what. 'Hopefully I have missiles, I can break down the wall behind me turning two dead end alleys into one non dead end alleyway' thats when he noticed there was a glove box. He opened it and to his surprise there was a manual. "Go figure." He said aloud. After about a minute of skimming, he found what he wanted. Missiles. He pressed the button and Two missile launchers erected from the rear of the car, while inside the car, the steering wheel turned into a targeting controller. Moments later, Kevin was driving through Gotham City towards Ben's location, which Kevin could see because he put the plumbers badge on the center console arm rest, where Kevin also noticed cup holders. 'Man,' thought Kevin, 'they think of everything'.

Thanks to the speed of the car, and the fact the Ben happened to be flying his way, Kevin was able to meet Ben by nightfall in a small town in Iowa, called Pittsdale. Kevin was right below Ben's plumber signal so he fired a rocket into the sky near Ben. That of course, got his attention, but not in a good way. Ben seemed to have recognized the design of the vehicle and thought Batman was in there. He flew down and was about to freeze the car, when the roof opened revealing Kevin. Ben became tangible again and transformed back into his human form. "Kevin!"

"Good to see you to." Kevin replied seeing the happy expression on Ben's face. "We shouldn't stay here in the open though. I kind of stole this car and I haven't checked to see if there's a tracker on it.

"Right. I passed a garage about a mile back, it seemed to be abandoned."

"Ok. I'll go there and work on the car, you go get us some food, and we'll catch up when you get there." And with that our two heroes went their separate ways.

Moments later, 5 figures materialized out of thin air.

"The signal came from around here. Spread out and find him." Said Batman, and as though his word was law, the other four figures silently and quickly spread out while Batman stayed where he was, examining the area. Almost as soon as he was alone his communicator started buzzing. "Master Bruce, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Came the old butler's voice when he answered. "What is it Alfred?"

"While young master Damien was returning from a bank robbery, somebody stole the Batmobile."

"Were you able to track it?"

"We only got as far Pittsdale, Iowa. The signal disappeared a few moments ago."

"I'll take care of it. Keep me posted."

"Yes sir." After that Batman switched back to the Justice League frequency. "Be on the look out for the Batmobile."

"Why are we looking for the Batmobile?" Asked a female voice.

"Someone stole it. This was as far as we were able to get as far as a location."

"Roger that." Said the voice of Green Lantern.

Once the signal cut out, Batman's communicator began buzzing again. "What is it now Alfred?"

"I did some investigating and I believe I found where the Batmobile might be hiding."

"Where?"

"There's an abandoned garage about a mile west of you. It's also the only abandoned building in the area."

"Right. Let me know if anything else pops up."

"Yes sir." And with that he once again switched his communicator to the Justice League frequency. "J'ohnn, I need you to teleport me on top of the roof of a garage a mile west of my current location." A moment later a white light surrounded him.

Kevin had finished removing the tracker several minutes ago and was currently reading the manual waiting for Ben to return with food. He was startled however when a black figure came crashing through the skylight. "You stole my car." Before anything else could be said Batman threw a batarang right at Kevin's face. Kevin reacted quickly though and absorbed the material of the car. The batarang hit him just as he finished covering his body in the near indestructible material. Batman tossed a smoke bomb on the ground and jumped behind some old crates. He then activated his comm. link. "Green Lantern, Wonder Woman converge on to my location. Hawkman, Hawkgirl keep looking for the manta ray creature." Just as he finished speaking, Kevin landed in front of him. Kevin then turned both his hands into maces and attempted to land a hit on Batman. Batman, being the skilled martial artist that he his, was able to dodge and parry all of Kevin's attacks. After about a minute, Kevin began to tire and Batman was able to put him on the defensive until his allies arrived. Green Lantern was the first to arrive and put a brick wall between the two heroes. Batman visibly relaxed as he put his arms under his cape, allowing it to hide his entire body. "Stand down." Said Green Lantern. Kevin got out of his fighting stance and turned his hands back into hands, he did not, however, depower. That's when Wonder Woman barged through the wall Kevin had his back towards. She immediately unsheathed her sword and drew her shield. Kevin wasn't sure how much longer he could stall until Ben came to his rescue. He was contemplating how to escape, luckily, however, he didn't need to because it was at that moment that Ben, in the form of Cannonbolt, having received Kevin's S.O.S., came bursting through the main garage car door and rammed into Green Lantern, who dropped his wall in favor of blocking the oncoming attack. His shield that he put up however did nothing to stop the attack as Cannonbolt broke right through it and slammed into Green Lantern causing him to smash into the ground. He then made a quick right turn and aimed for Batman. At the same time, Kevin turned both his hands into swords and began a one on one fight with Wonder Woman. Batman was able to dodge the yellow ball several times before Ben gave up trying to hit him in favor of blind siding Wonder Woman. Kevin took the opportunity to turn his hands into hammers and then once again engaging in a fight with Batman. Wonder Woman was knocked unconscious after being hit several times by Cannonbolt, who then once again tried hitting Batman. Batman, realizing he was now outnumbered and outgunned decided to escape through the hole he originally entered in the hopes of buying enough time to contact reinforcements. As Batman was rising to the roof, Kevin turned his hands into ramp for Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt crashed through the ceiling, just missing Batman. The debris from the new hole however did hit Batman, knocking him off balance and allowing Cannonbolt to finally hit him. Ben then rolled through the hole he created landing back in the garage. He then transformed into his human self before he and Kevin both jumped in the batmobile and drove away.

Moments later, in yet another alley, Gwen began to wake up. "Ugh. What hit me?" She asked as she sat up and moved her hand to her head. "Vilgax!" She shouted suddenly remembering what had happened. She rocketed to her feet as the memories came back to her. The last thing she remembered was fighting against Vilgax with Ben and Kevin. She saw Vilgax knock Kevin out before doing the same to her. "Kevin." She whispered. Immediately she ran out of the alley only to find she was in Washington D.C. 'How'd I get here?' She wondered. She then noticed a building she didn't recognize. The letters towards the roof read The Hall of Justice. 'That's strange.' She thought as she decided to investigate it. When she arrived it became clear that the building was used as some kind of museum. 'Must be some kind of tourist attraction.' She thought as she noticed the sheer number of people in and surrounding the building. Ultimately, she decided to enter the building and see what all the fuss was about. She was surprised to say the least when she was finally able to get inside of the building and saw the seven giant gold statues opposite the main entrance. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian ManHunter, and Cyborg. These were the names of the seven founding members of the Justice League. "The Justice League." She said before pausing. "Never heard of it."

"You've never heard of the Justice League?" Asked a woman who happened to be nearby and heard Gwen's statement. "How's that even possible?" She asked.

"I guess you could say I'm not really from around here." Gwen replied, beginning to realize she was in an alternate Universe.

"So you're an alien who's new to Earth?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Still, that's kind of strange. The Justice League has been on several missions in space that weren't exactly low profile."

"I'm from a small back water planet. We don't really get much other planetary news."

"If you don't mind me asking, what planet are you from?"

"Not at all. I'm from a planet called Anodyne. And my name's Gwen by the way. Also, what are you wearing?"

"I guess you wouldn't know. I'm Black Canary. I'm a member of the Justice League, and this is my super suit."

"So you're a hero? That's really good news actually."

"Why's that?"

"I haven't actually been entirely honest."

Black Canary stiffened at this. "What do you mean."

"Well…" Before Gwen had time to explain however there was an explosion and a loud crashing sound that came from what sounded like a room on the other side of the wall. Black Canary ran through the door between Superman's statued feet. Gwen decided to chase after as well in the hopes of stopping whatever was happening. "Star Sapphire?" Asked Black Canary, who then turned towards Gwen noticing she had followed her. "What are you doing here? You need to get out here, get to safety." Before anything else could be said though, Star sapphire shot a violet beam of energy towards Black Canary, who hadn't noticed the oncoming attack since she was still looking at Gwen. "No!" Shouted Gwen who did notice the attack. Her hands glowed pink and fired towards Black Canary. Black Canary's eyes widened at the sudden attack, beginning to think that Gwen was a villain and that's what she meant by not being honest before. Star Sapphire's attack reached Black Canary before Gwen could save her. The attack sent her flying against the wall and knocking her out. Star Sapphire then turned to Gwen and shot a blast of energy at her as well. Gwen saw this coming however and created a shield with one of her hands just in time. "I really wish Ben and Kevin were here right now." She whispered under her breath. Gwen then shot several energy tendrils using her other hand, which bended around the shield, and raced towards the villain. Star Sapphire avoided all but one of the tendrils which wrapped around her leg. Gwen dropped her shield and fired a blast of energy towards her opponent. Star Sapphire shot energy at the tendril breaking it of it's grip on her she was then knocked back a few feet by the energy blast. Black Canary then moved in her unconscious state. Star Sapphire Realized that Black Canary could wake up at any moment and she would then be outnumbered. Star Sapphire decided to make a strategic retreat, so she fired a beam of energy towards the ceiling above Gwen and, while Gwen was distracted with not getting crushed, Star Sapphire fled through the hole she originally created. Meanwhile, Gwen had created a dome shield to protect her from the ruble. She then expanded her shield so that when she dropped her shield the ruble wouldn't land on her. Afterwards, she was about to check on Black Canary when a white flash caught her attention. It was Green Lantern coming to apprehend the violet lantern. Surprisingly however, the violet villain was no where to be seen. "Who are you and what did you do to Black Canary?" He demanded. "I can explain." She began, before being cut off by a beam of green energy from the hero. She once again reacted in time and raised another shield. "Ok, that's it. I've had enough of this!" She exclaimed before beginning a teleportation spell. "Abeo Exorior!" And with that Gwen disappeared from the Hall of Justice and reappeared in the alley she originally woke up in. 'I have to find Ben and Kevin.' Gwen thought. 'I can only hope that they came to this world too.' She continued as she pulled out her plumbers badge. She felt immediate relief as she that they were both in this world with her, but even better than that, they were together. "Ben, Kevin. This is Gwen, can you hear me?" She asked into her badge. Nothing. "Ben! Kevin! Do you copy?" Still nothing. She was going to teleport to their location, but they were moving way too fast for her to get a lock on their location. She would just have to wait until they stopped moving. It was at that exact moment that her stomach grumbled. 'Well, guess I have something to do to past the time at least.' She thought as she headed out of the alley. But then she realized something. The Justice League would be hunting her down now, with a shoot first ask questions never mentality.

"This day is full of surprises." Said Batman. "First a creature that appears and disappears in a flash of energy. Then a man that can absorb solid matter and can shape his body to form weapons. These two seem to be connected somehow, oh and they stole my car. Now there's a girl who uses some kind of magic and use energy like Green Lantern except she doesn't seem to have a power ring. Oh, and apparently she's an alien from a planet we've never heard of. As of right now she doesn't seem to be related to the other two but the coincidence is too high to be overruled right now. Am I forgetting anything?" He asked to the other founding members, who had gathered for a meeting to discuss the situation. "Yes. What about that weird yellow wrecking ball thing? It seemed alive." Said Wonder Woman. "Could be another creature?" Asked Flash. "It's possible." Said Batman. "The way it stopped attacking me and then attacked Wonder Woman. I don't believe it was some kind of weapon, especially since I don't think they had time to build something like that." "Do we have any idea what the girl wanted from the Hall of Justice?" Asked Superman, who didn't like the idea of another rogue alien, especially one that could use magic. "As of right now we have no idea as to the goals of any of them." Said Batman. "Yea, for one thing," said Cyborg, "the manta ray creature didn't attack you until you attack it. Secondly, it seems almost as though the second guy only stole the Batmobile to get to his ally. Not that he can exactly just return the car now. Thirdly, after looking over security footage from the Hall of Justice it appears that the girl was actually trying to help Black Canary and stop Star Sapphire, that is until GL arrived and attacked her. She also didn't retaliate against GL, she just ran away." "Cy makes a good point." Said Flash. "As of right now I don't think I'm entirely convinced they are criminals." "I'll keep monitoring the situation." Said Batman. "The rest of you go back to your cities. I'll call if anything comes up." And with that, all seven heroes left the room.

Gwen had found a few clothing stores in a not so nice part of town. She bought a new top, pants, a hat, and glasses. She only hoped it would be enough to keep the League of her tail long enough for her to get to Ben and Kevin. They needed to get home to stop Vilgax. For all they knew Vilgax had already enslaved Earth. She just had to keep her mind off the negative and focus on the here and now. She then checked her Plumbers badge and noticed that the boys had finally stopped moving. 'Finally!' She then went into the nearest alley and performed the same teleportation spell she used before to bring her to Ben and Kevin's location.

"Why are we in Metropolis again?" Asked Kevin, as he and Ben were sitting on a bench outside an alley where they parked the Batmobile. "Because this is the home of Superman. I saw the statue on my way to Mt. Rushmore. After realizing that we're in an alternate universe I thought we could enlist the help of this world's hero." Replied Ben. "And why can't you just use one of the aliens in your watch to bring us home?" "Firstly, because as of right now the only alien I can turn into that might be able to help us is Alien X. And if I were to transform it would give our locations away to the guys that attacked me twice now, and I can't exactly fight them as Alien X." "Alright, fine. I see your point, but how are even suppose to find this guy?" "I….haven't actually gotten that far yet." Kevin face palmed. It was at that moment that a flash of pink light caught their attention. "What was that?" Asked Ben. "You don't think…" Before Kevin could finish replying, Gwen had walked out of the alley they had parked the Batmobile in. "Gwen!" They shouted in unison as they stood and raced to hug Gwen. "Missed you too guys." She said as she reciprocated the hug. "So I guessed you two figured out we're not on our world anymore?" She asked. "Yeah." Said Ben, "Is that why you changed?" "It's a long story. I trust you two didn't cause any trouble?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow almost knowing their answer already. "About that," said Kevin as he raised an arm to rub the back of his head. "Is that why you changed?" Asked Ben. Gwen decided to change the subject. "Why are you guys here anyway?" "Ben thought we could enlist the help of this world's hero." Said Kevin. "You mean heroes?" Asked Gwen. "They formed a team called the Justice League. So far I only know about Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian ManHunter, Cyborg and Black Canary." "That's not good." Thought Kevin. "What did you two do?" Asked Gwen. "Nothing!" Claimed Ben, "Well, I did nothing. Kevin stole Batman's car." "So we've all had run ins with them already, and not in a good way." Said Gwen. "Seems that way." Added Kevin. "So now what?" "Well," Started Gwen, before being cut off by Ben. "First things first. We need a place to call home, somewhere I can transform without the League being able to track me. Or anyone else for that matter, we don't need another Vilgax situation." Then, at the name of Vilgax all three heroes stiffened. "Oh no." Said Kevin. "Ok. New plan." Said Ben. We're going to get in the Batmobile, Kevin's going to drive to Mt. Rushmore, while I transform into Alien X and see if I can't get us home. Kevin wait until I transform for us to leave." "Right." Said the other two heroes as the three of them headed for the car. Ben then transformed into Alien X right before Kevin drove off towards Mt. Rushmore.

Meanwhile, back with Batman. "All founding members, prepare for immediate teleportation to Metropolis. The creature energy signature just appeared a few blocks away from the Superman statue." "No need to teleport me." Said Superman, as he would get there faster and allow the other heroes to arrive quicker if Batman didn't teleport him too. "Copy." Said Batman as he pressed another button, teleporting all six other members to the location. "There's nothing here." Said Superman, having already searched the area before the others arrived. "He must've figured out we could track his energy spikes." Said Batman. "This guy is making us look like fools!" Exclaimed a Green Lantern, not happy about the continued elusive creature. "Agreed." Said Wonder Woman. "There's nothing else we can do." Said Cyborg. "We should switch gears." Said Martian Manhunter. "We should try to locate the Batmobile. We think this creature is working with the guy that stole it, right?" "Find the Batmobile, find the creature." Simplified Superman. "You're the one who's prepared for everything. Surely You have ways of finding your car." Confirmed Green Lantern. "There is one thing that could work." Said Batman, who then pressed a button on his utility belt, causing all seven heroes to teleport back to where they came from. "Batman?" Asked Superman, not realizing what happened. "It's going to take some time." Came Batman's only explanation.

"What did you do now?!" Screamed Bellicus upon Ben's arrival. "Good to see you too Bellicus, and you too Serena." Ben said Politely in an attempt to get on their good side. "Hello Ben." Said Serena. "Do you care to explain why we're in another dimension?" "I don't understand it myself. One moment me, Gwen and Kevin were fighting Vilgax, then we were falling out of his ship, plummeting to Earth and then a portal brought us here." "It must be the Convergence." Said Bellicus. "It is that time of year." Said Serena. "What's the Convergence?" Asked Ben. "Every dimension in the known multiverse rotate around the original Universe, the universe from which every dimension was then conceived from. They move not unlike your solar system. When two dimensions, sort of line up in regards to the original universe, a sort of portal can connect the two universes, almost always connecting the two Earths. These portals are completely random and without any sense of order." Said Serena. "The problem is, that anything that goes through a portal will be unable to return back from which they came unless they go through the same portal." Said Bellicus. "That means they we can not return to our universe." Added Serena. "The only way back would be to go through another Convergence portal connecting the two universes." She continued. "The chances of a portal connecting the same two universes in one person's lifetime is almost assuredly impossible." Said Bellicus. "I'm sorry Ben, but there is nothing that we can do for you." Said Serena, "Even if we did agree to bring you back." She finished. "Well, if that's the case, then there is one more thing I'd like to ask you guys." Said Ben. "I would like to move to vote on a motion to create a new Plumbers base in this world's Mt. Rushmore. Where no one will be able to detect when I transform." Serena and

Bellicus looked at each other for but a moment. "Motion carried!" Exclaimed the three combined voices of Bellicus, Serena and Ben. "Good." Said Ben. "Now that that's settled, how about letting me leave now?" The two beings looked at each other once more. "On one condition." Said Serena. "You agree to having monthly meetings. There is so much to see and do in this new world. Serena and I are going to have so many more arguments and we're going to need you to fulfill your role as the voice of reason." Said Bellicus. "Fine. I agree." Said Ben. Then the voices combined once more, "Motion carried!" And then there was a flash of green light. Ben had transformed from this stiff sitting form of Alien X back in to his human form and began to explain to Gwen and Kevin what he just learned about everything that happened while he was Alien X. "So, how far away are we from Mt. Rushmore?" Asked Ben, after finishing his explanation. "About an hour or so." Answered Gwen. "I could get used to this car." Said Kevin, throwing his two cents in. "Well don't." Said Ben. "As soon as we have our own car we're returning it." Continued Gwen, making Kevin frown.

Meanwhile, back at the Watchtower, Batman finally hit a breakthrough. "All founding members report to the Watchtower immediately." After about 20 minutes, Flash was the last of the seven members to arrive at the Watchtower. "Now that you're all here," said Batman as he glared at Flash, "we can begin." "Were you able to track your car?" Asked Wonder Woman. "No." Said Batman, "But I think I have a lead on where the people who stole it are going." He then activated one of the monitors which now had a map of the U.S. "This is a timeline of the energy spikes we've picked up." Dots then appeared at Metropolis, Mt. Rushmore, Pittsdale, Pittsdale again, and then Pittsdale a third time, then again in Metropolis, and then the last dot appeared about an hour East of Mt. Rushmore, assuming they're in the Batmobile driving at top speeds. "This map, as well as our encounters with these people has led to a couple of conclusions. The first being that I believe they know we can track whatever is causing the energy spikes, which is why the past few times we were unable to find them when they activated whatever caused the spikes. And the other thing, is that I believe they are going back to Mt. Rushmore. That's why I called you all here. If we leave now we should be able to beat them there." "So what's our plan of attack?" Asked Superman. "Superman, Green Lantern and Flash will fight the creature. Wonder Woman and J'ohnn will fight the guy who stole my car. Cyborg and I will provide back up where needed." "What about the girl?" Asked J'ohnn. "Yeah, what if we're wrong and she actually is working with them?" Added GL. "I'll tell you if it turns out she is with them." Said Batman, as the other members gave each other uncertain looks.

30 minutes later, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin finally arrived at Mt. Rushmore. "We're here." Said Gwen. "Good. I had to make some tweaks for our base and there's only three ways in. There's only one entrance for cars though, we have to go to the old service entrance on the cliff." Said Ben. Just as the Batmobile was about to reach the cliff side, a green energy dome encased the car. Then, through the internal speakers of the car came Cyborg's voice. "Come out with your hands up," then a pause before, "I've always wanted to say that." Then, all seven heroes formed a circle around the Batmobile. "Now what?" Asked Kevin. "I don't think we have a choice." Said Gwen. "You're right." Said Ben. "We're just going to have to fight them." Kevin decided. "What? No!" Said Gwen. "We know they're the good guys now." Said Ben. "And we're not bad guys, so we are not going to fight them!" Added Gwen. "Fine." Agreed Kevin. "But if the shoot first, all bets are off." He added. Ben shook his head in agreement. Leaving Gwen to sigh in defeat.

Meanwhile, outside the car, the Justice League were starting to get impatient. "Can we just rip the car open now?" Asked Wonder Woman. "Not an option." Said Batman. "After the debacle with Superman I built all my vehicles out of a near indestructible material. Anything shy of a nuclear bomb wouldn't even dent the car." "Luckily," Said Cyborg, "I was able to regain remote access. Say the word and I'll open the roof." Before anything else could be said however, they roof did open, revealing the three figures stepping out of the car, they did not, however, raise their hands. "Looks like the girl is working with them." Said Flash. "Superman and Flash handle the kid with brown hair. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern handle the girl. Cyborg, J'ohnn, you're with me." Answered Batman. "Can I fight them yet?" Whispered Kevin. "Not yet." Answered Ben. Then Superman flew towards Ben. Wonder Woman went to lasso Gwen. And Batman lunged at Kevin, while Cyborg turned his arm into a cannon. "Now!" Shouted Gwen, who then raised a dome of pink energy. Kevin absorbed the Batmobile and turned his hands into hammers. Ben slammed down the core of the Omnitrix as he had raised it and selected an alien before he, Gwen, and Kevin left the car. "Diamondhead!" Shouted Ben, after the iconic green light faded. Superman halted in his flight surprised by the green light. Ben however was unable to take advantage of the opportunity as he was too busy arguing with himself. "Stupid Omnitrix! I wanted Humungousaur!" Flash, who was also surprised by light, quickly got over it and ran at Diamondhead with incredible speed. As he punched Diamondhead, however, he realized where the name came from. He broke his hand from the impact of the punch! Superman, seeing his team mate and friend in pain, was able to get out of his stupor and once again charged at Diamondhead. This time it was Ben's turn to be surprised however as Superman tackled him to the ground some hundred feet away from where he was standing. Superman then proceed to punch Diamondhead several times before firing a blast of heat vision. The heat vision, however, reflected off the diamond skin and hit Superman in his eyes, blinding him temporarily. Ben took advantage of this and proceeded to flip him and Superman over, leaving Superman on the ground underneath him, and punching him several times. Suddenly, however, a red tornado started circling around the two figures. The wind speeds raised rapidly and began to lift Diamondhead off the ground. As soon as Diamondhead was off of Superman, Flash moved Superman away from the effects of the tornado and then proceeded to continue running in circles. Once Diamondhead has significantly high off the ground, Flash stopped running and the tornado dissipated causing Diamondhead to fall towards the ground. Ben reacted quickly however and slammed the Omnitrix symbol that was on his chest. Another flash of green light. "Cannonbolt!" Shouted Ben as he turned himself into a yellow ball. Flash was not stunned as much this time however and reacted quickly spinning his arms really fast and shooting twin tornado blasts at the yellow ball slamming it into a nearby tree.

Meanwhile, Gwen was struggling to keep her dome up from the combined attacks of Wonder Woman and Green Lantern. Wonder Woman was slashing the dome with her sword and would then try to punch the dome with her other hand before continuing her slashing. Green Lantern was firing and unrelenting beam of energy that seemed to get stronger every time he repeated what sounded like a mantra. Green Lantern decided to up the power of his beam one more time. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" And with that the beam seemed to glow an even brighter green as it's intensity grew. And finally, Gwen's shield had broken. The multiple power ups to his attack however left him a little winded, leaving Wonder Woman to fight Gwen by herself. Gwen created multiple energy tendrils from both her hands and aimed at Wonder Woman. All the tendrils from her right hand banged to wrap themselves around Wonder Woman's left arm and leg. Wonder Woman, however, was able to break the tendrils that aimed for her arm that she was using to fight with her sword, the rest of the tendrils from Gwen's left hand, however, managed to wrap themselves around Wonder Woman's right leg. Before Wonder Woman had a chance to free herself however, Gwen lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground several times before spinning around, gaining momentum, and dematerializing the tendrils, causing Wonder Woman to go flying for a few hundred feet before crashing into the back side of Mt. Rushmore creating a crater.

Kevin, however, wasn't fairing too well against the combined fighting skills of Cyborg, the Martian Manhunter, and Batman. Sure they couldn't physically hurt Kevin thanks to the material of the Batmobile that he absorbed, but Kevin wasn't getting any hits in either. In fact, he hadn't managed to hit any hero once, whereas all three heroes got shots in on him. If he didn't do something quick, he might just lose this fight. Sure enough, the Martian left himself open to a kick to his left side after missing a punch a Kevin's face. Thanks to the initial stun of the kick, Kevin was able to overwhelm his opponent and hit him a few more times before being interrupted from a blast from Cyborg's energy cannon. "Cyborg. Hit him with your sonic cannon! With any luck he won't be immune to sonic vibrations."

Back with Ben however, he had transformed into Xlr8 and had got into a race with the Flash. It was becoming apparent however that Flash was much much faster then Xlr8, so Ben had to change tactics. He began to try and get Flash to trip over his tail, so he could punch him with his claws. Flash however was doing a pretty good job of dodging the tail, until Ben finally got a good swing in. By the time he knocked Flash out though, Superman had finally regained his sight and once again sped towards his opponent. Ben then transformed once more. "Big Chill!" He whisper shouted and then turned intangible, causing Superman to fly right through him and turning him into a solid block of ice. Superman quickly shattered the ice however and proceeded to once again fire his heat vision at his enemy, but Big Chill just remained intangible. Deciding to try and end this quickly and help his cousin and friend, he slammed down on his Omnitrix one more time and this time four spikes popped out. "Ultimate Big Chill!" Ben shouted after upgrading his form. He then blew a breath of fire that was so hot it froze Superman, and this time Superman couldn't break out so easily. That was when he heard Kevin scream. He saw Cyborg attack him with a sonic cannon. Ben reacted quickly a flew towards Cyborg and proceeded to freeze him in a block of ice too. Kevin was winded and was unable to fight off Batman and the Martian Manhunter. Seeing that the Martian was going to be the most difficult for Kevin to stop, Ben started with him. J'ohnn had had enough however. Four of his team mates were down, making this a three way one on one fight. He had to act quickly or these three villains would be the first to take down the Justice League. His eyes began to glow red! He was trying to psychically take down Ben. Unknown to the Martian however, the Omnitrix prevented all forms of psychic attack on the user. This left the Martian open for an attack, and Ben took it. "Green Lantern, we need to retreat." Said Batman after noticing J'ohnn fall to the ground. Green Lantern did not respond however as Gwen had just knocked him unconscious. Batman spared only a second to glare at his opponents. Next time they would not be so lucky. He then pressed a button on his utility belt and the seven heroes vanished in a white light. Ben and Kevin smiled to themselves knowing that they just beat the Justice League. Earth's mightiest heroes. Gwen however, was not so happy. She knew what this victory would mean. The Justice League would now officially label them as criminals, if they didn't already. "You idiots!" She shouted at the two males. "Do have any idea what you have just done!" "Um, singlehandedly defeat the Justice League?" Asked Kevin. "Yes!" Shouted Gwen. "Do you know what that means?" Asked Gwen. "That we're stronger then the Justice League?" Replied Kevin. "No Kev." Said Ben, realizing where Gwen was going. "It means that they officially think we're the bad guys." "But they attacked us first." Said Kevin. "Because we didn't actually surrender. Kevin, you stole their car and already fought them once. Ben fought them twice. And they think I attacked one of their allies in their own headquarters!" Retaliated Gwen. The realization finally hit Kevin. He was once again labeled a criminal. "So now what?" Asked Kevin. "They must've of picked up when Ben transformed out of Alien X and realized we were coming here." Said Ben. "But they don't know why." Continued Gwen. "They might come back and try to look for us." "But they won't find us." Said Ben. "Firstly, our base is completely off the grid, completely untraceable. Secondly, The outer walls of the base prevent people capable of intangibility from entering our base. And finally, they don't know that this is our base." "There is one problem though," said Gwen. "They were able to hack into the speakers of the car." "So they might be able to hear us." Finished Kevin. "Once we're inside I can take a look. Make sure they can't hear us, and if they can I'll disable it and try to figure out what they might've heard." "Good." Said Ben. "Then let's get inside before they come back with reinforcements."

Once everyone had recuperated from the fight, there was another meeting. "Well," said Superman, "that was humiliating." "Agreed." Said J'ohnn. "So what are we going to do about it?" Asked Wonder Woman. "Cyborg and I will return to Mt. Rushmore. See if we can't figure out what they wanted or where they are now. The rest of you get some more rest and be ready for another fight. Right now, those three are our top priority. Anyone or group that can and will defeat the Justice League must be contained." "What's the plan for when we do encounter them again?" Asked Cyborg. "Superman, J'ohnn, and I will deal with the shapeshifter. Cyborg and Wonder Woman deal with the guy who stole my car. Flash and GL will deal with the girl." And with no other questions, the seven heroes left the meeting room.

"I finished going through the car." Said Kevin, meeting the other two teens in the main ops center. "I completely removed all remote features and found out that they didn't hack in to hear what we were saying." "Well," Said Gwen, "at least there's some good news." "And I've got even better news." Said Kevin. "What is it?" Asked Ben, looking away from the security camera feeds. "Thanks to them hacking the car, I was able to trace it back, and well, long story short, we can listen in on them, even when they're not talking in to their communicators." "That is good news." Said Gwen, "Except if they detect it, they'll have even more reason to think of us as criminals." "Hold that thought." Said Ben, "They're back." And sure enough, Batman and Cyborg had appeared on the monitor. "Kevin? You said we could hear what they're saying?" Asked Gwen. Kevin nodded his head and began typing on the computer.

Cyborg and transformed his arm into a scanner and began trying to see if he could find out what the three villains were doing at Mt. Rushmore and trying to see if he could find any traces of them. "Anything?" Asked Batman after about 10 minutes. "Nothing." Said Cyborg, "I can't detect any reason for why they were here, besides the obvious fact that this is a famous land marking, not that they appeared to have done anything to it. What about you?" "I tried to follow the Batmobile tire tracks, but they seem to have disappeared over here. Are you still linked into the Batmobile?" "No. They must've found my hack and locked me out. I'd have to be near it again to establish a connection before I could even try to hack in again." "So this is a dead end." Said Batman, as if ruling the case closed. "The only thing I might be able to do, to at least give us some idea of where they could be, is figure out how far they possibly could have gone since we teleported away figuring they traveled at the Batmobile's top speed." "Don't bother. At this point, they could potentially be anywhere in the United States. Another 20 minutes and they could be in Mexico or Canada." " So for now, we're stuck." Batman then pressed a button on his utility belt and the two heroes disappeared in a flash of white light.

Over the course of the next few days, the Justice League and our three heroes were found busily preparing for the next time they faced each other. Ben and Kevin had begun to build their cars and were putting the finishing touches on the technology before they could activate them. Gwen kept busy learning about the new world, all the heroes and villains in it, as well as the magic that was unique to this world. Meanwhile most of the league were business as usual, while keeping an eye out for the three villains just incase they happened to be causing trouble in their respective cities. Superman had spent the last couple of days getting word out to the other superheroes that there were three new villains on the scene. Batman had made files on the three villains a couple days ago and was now programming them into the training program, so the league could practice fighting them until the time came to fight the real versions. One thing bothered Batman about the shapeshifter though, why did he insist on shouting (what he could only assume were the names of each form) after he changed, and what was the deal with the one he called Ultimate? Another problem Batman thought of was, what if he could transform into other more powerful forms? And just how many different forms did he have? Another thought that kept nagging in the back of his mind though, was why couldn't he find any prior history of the three of them. It was almost as though they just appeared out of nowhere. He gave the task to Cyborg and the Question of tracking down their real names and their histories.

They finally hit a miracle. After a week from it being stolen, Batman was able to locate the Batmobile. It was in Gotham City. The same block it was taken from. Even though this seemed odd, and there was in no way any guarantee that they were still there, Batman wasn't taking any chances. He immediately contacted the league and told them all to be ready in exactly 5 minutes.

"Think he'll show up?" Asked Gwen, standing on top of a roof over looking the Batmobile. "He'll be here." Said Ben, who then looked down the other side of the building to look at Kevin who was waiting in his car for them to return. As soon as he finished speaking, Batman materialized in the alley across of them. He immediately tried to locate the three villains. Sure enough, he found them. He immediately fired his grapnel gun and zoomed off towards the roof. Ben and Gwen saw this however and immediately ran towards the other end of the roof. Gwen had created a platform to lower them to the street. Just as they got on Batman had thrown to Batarangs and ran after them. Ben dodged one of the batarangs but the other one lodged itself in Gwen's shoulder before shocking her into unconsciousness. The platform disappeared and the two teens fell towards the street. Ben reacted quickly and activated the Omnitrix. "Stinkfly!" Ben then used his arms to grab Gwen and lower her to the ground. Kevin had saw them falling and jumped out of the car. He took Gwen from Ben's arms and planed her in the car. "Get out of here. I'll catch up to you guys!" Ordered Ben. Kevin then got back into the car and sped off. Batman then landed in front of Ben. "You'll pay for that." Stated Ben before firing globs of goo at Batman. Batman jumped out of the way, throwing down a smoke pellet when he landed. He then ran behind a nearby parked car and pressed a button on his utility belt. Ben flew into the air and began to try to catch up to Gwen and Kevin. He didn't get very far however, before a giant green hand grabbed Ben and plunged him towards the street. Ben turned his eyes to see what happened. There he saw the seven members of the Justice League. Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Martian Manhunter were floating in the air, Superman and the Martian's eyes were glowing red and orange respectively, Wonder Woman had her sword and shield drawn, Flash, Cyborg and Batman were standing in the street, Flash was charging his body with lighting ready to chase after him, Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at him, and Batman had pulled out three more Batarangs waiting to be thrown. Due to the energy fist around him, Ben couldn't transform. So, he did the only logical thing he could do. He aimed each of his eyes at a different hero, first he aimed at Green Lantern, then Superman, then Flash, and he pointed his last eye at Cyborg. He missed all of his targets, but Green Lantern did retract his energy hand in favor of a bubble shield. Ben then slammed down his Omnitrix and transformed once more. "Ghostfreak!" He shouted in an eery whisper. The heroes didn't get a good look at him before he turned invisible and flew off. Superman and Cyborg however were able to track him thanks to his heat signature and J'ohnn could track him by focusing on Ben's thoughts. He might not be able to read, influence or fight him psychically but he could at least locate him. Once Ben had gained a little bit of distance however, he transformed into Jetray and sped off, making the heroes lose their ability to track Ben. Once Ben had caught up to Gwen and Kevin he transformed into his human self and joined them in the car.

"Well, at least you have your car back now." Offered the Flash. Batman just glared at him. "Why would they risk giving it back to you though?" Asked Superman. "Maybe because they have their own car now?" Shrugged GL. "How'd they get another car though?" Asked Wonder Woman, "Weren't we scanning all cameras around the world? Wouldn't we have noticed if they bought or stole a car?" "Not necessarily." Said Batman. "I just scanned a list of all stolen cars in the past 2 weeks, and none of them match the description of the car they were driving." Said Cyborg. "So either they stole a car and no one reported it, or they bought one without us noticing?" Asked J'ohnn. "Is it possible the shapeshifter has another human form that wouldn't of triggered any alerts?" Asked Flash. "No." Said Cyborg, "No cars were sold in the last two weeks matching the description of their car." "So if the car wasn't stolen." Said GL. "And the car was bought." Said Flash. "Then where did the car come from?" Asked Superman. "And how did they get it?" Asked Wonder Woman.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

Thank you all for the positive reviews and comments. It came to my attention that it was difficult to read, especially the dialogue, so I want to test different formats, let me know when I get to one that you guys like the best, hopefully this one is at least better. Anyway, without further ado, let's get into the story. Enjoy!

Previously….

"Well, at least you have your car back now." Offered the Flash. Batman just glared at him.

"Why would they risk giving it back to you though?" Asked Superman.

"Maybe because they have their own car now?" Shrugged GL.

"How'd they get another car though?" Asked Wonder Woman, "Weren't we scanning all cameras around the world? Wouldn't we have noticed if they bought or stole a car?"

"Not necessarily." Said Batman.

"I just scanned a list of all stolen cars in the past 2 weeks, and none of them match the description of the car they were driving." Said Cyborg.

"So either they stole a car and no one reported it, or they bought one without us noticing?" Asked J'ohnn.

"Is it possible the shapeshifter has another human form that wouldn't of triggered any alerts?" Asked Flash.

"No." Said Cyborg, "No cars were sold in the last two weeks matching the description of their car."

"So if the car wasn't stolen." Said GL.

"And the car was bought." Said Flash.

"Then where did the car come from?" Asked Superman.

"And how did they get it?" Asked Wonder Woman.

Currently….

"We can't just stay here forever." Said Kevin, getting bored from living inside Mt. Rushmore 24/7 for the past couple of weeks.

"Agreed." Said Ben, "We need to get back into the real world, get back into the hero world."

"There's a lot of heroes in this world, but it could definitely use three more." Said Gwen giving a confident smirk.

"So the question is, where are we going to set done our roots?" Asked Ben.

"Well, this world doesn't have our version of Bellwood." Said Kevin.

"It's up to you Ben. Where do you want to go?" Questioned Gwen.

"I'll have to think about it." Said Ben, "I'll give you guys an answer first thing tomorrow morning. I don't want to rush to a decision, only to end up regretting it."

"In the mean time, we should start packing the few amount of things we do have here." Said Gwen. The boys nodded in agreement, and the three heroes went to their bedrooms to start packing.

"It's been two weeks since we last saw the three new criminals, and we still have no idea who they are." Said Batman to the other five heroes sitting around the table. "I've given the task of locating them to Nightwing and his team. In the mean time I've given the task of uncovering their identities and history to the Question and Cyborg. I've also asked Dr. Fate and Zatara to see if they couldn't find anything. So far, they haven't found anything." Just then Cyborg came rushing in to the room.

"I think I just found something." Said Cyborg.

"What is it?" Asked Superman.

"I was looking through the footage my cybernetic eye recorded of the three villains and I found something." Elaborated Cyborg.

"Well?" Asked Green Lantern.

"I noticed an energy signature around them. The same energy signature I picked up on all of us after the incident on Earth 3." Answered Cyborg.

"They're from an alternate Earth." Said Batman.

"But wouldn't versions of them exist on our Earth?" Asked Green Lantern. "Wouldn't they have come up in your search for these guys?"

"Not necessarily." Said Superman.

"Each and every decision a single person makes creates a different universe where they made a different decision. This sometimes results in some people being born, or vice versa where some people were never born. That's why there's an infinite number of alternate universes." Explained Batman.

"Does that mean that we don't exist in their universe?" Asked GL

"That would explain why the girl told Black Canary she's never heard of the Justice League." Said Batman.

"That would also explain why, in every instance we've encountered them, they didn't actually fight us until we provoked them." Added Cyborg, quickly mentally running through all the encounters.

"So, they aren't villains?" Asked Flash.

"That would explain why none of them killed any of us when they knocked us out in any of the fights." Said Wonder Woman.

"We still don't know who they are or what they're doing in our universe." Said Batman. "We need to bring them in so they can answer our questions."

The next day, Kevin and Gwen were waiting in the kitchen area of the base for Ben to wake up and decide where they were going to be living while in this world. When finally, Gwen could hear Ben approaching.

"This is it." She whispered to Kevin. Ben walked in and saw their eager expecting faces, not that he could say he was surprised.

"I've decided." He said.

"Well?" Asked Kevin.

"We're going to Star City." Said Ben.

"The home of Green Arrow?" Asked Gwen, recognizing the name. To which, Ben nodded his head.

"Why there?" Asked Kevin.

"In recent news, it seems that he could use all the help he can get, even with Black Canary and Speedy. Plus this way we can keep tabs on the Justice League." Answered Ben.

"What's been going on in the news?" Questioned Kevin once more.

"I'll explain on the way, right now I want to get to our new base." Replied Ben.

"We already have a base?" Asked Gwen.

"I had Alien X make one. I had to spend two hours settling arguments between Serena and Bellicus, but yes. We have a base." Answered Ben. "And I already programmed the directions in to our cars."

Green Lantern had just materialized in an alley in Star City. It was late afternoon, but still a little before dinner time. He was sent by Batman to talk to Green Arrow about the three new powered beings. The Justice League still weren't sure what to call them. They thought of them as villains but now it seemed that they might not be the criminals they have come to think they were, and he had to inform Green Arrow and Black Canary of this change. He also had to tell them to be on the look out for anyone with that weird hourglass symbol, as Batman had come to think that the boy would have other transformations they have yet to see, with one possibly even being another human form. Green Lantern took to the sky to search for the other green colored superhero, he knew he was nearby, thanks to his Justice League communicator which had a tracer in it, but he wasn't sure where exactly. After a few more minutes of scanning the ground from the sky, he finally found his ally and friend. Green Arrow was in the middle of a fight with some street thugs, so Green Lantern decided to hang back and let Green Arrow have his fun, but he would intervene if it seemed he was in trouble. Just as he was about to make himself comfy on the ledge of a building's roof, one of the thugs, out of his friend's sight, came out with a rocket launcher. Green lantern reacted quickly a fired a beam of green light towards the weapon, encasing it in the same green energy. This prevented the thug from pulling the trigger. Green Lantern then lifted the weapon from his hands and used it to hit him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. At the same time, Green Arrow finished the rest the thugs and approached his friend.

"I saw him, you know." Said Green Arrow, once he was close enough.

Green Lantern then fired another blast of green energy at one of the thugs laying on the ground. He was not unconscious and was aiming a gun at the back of Green Arrow's head. The blast however, did hit him and knocked him unconscious. "Like you saw him?" Retorted Green Lantern, to which Green Arrow scoffed.

"Thanks for the help." Replied Green Arrow genuinely. "Don't take this the wrong way and all, but what are you doing here?"

"I've come to update you on the case of the three… strangers." Answered Green Lantern.

"Let's head back to my place." Said Green Arrow knowing that the topic shouldn't be talked about on the field for fear of their enemies finding out and recruiting the only three people to have beaten the Justice League.

Just then a fire alarm went off in a building a ways away from the two green heroes. "We're going to have to make a pit stop." Said Green Lantern, creating a bubble around Green Arrow and carrying him to the explosion.

At the same time, our three heroes arrived in the city and saw the smoke from the explosion. "We're going to have to make a detour." Said Ben, over the comm. link to his team as they were in separate cars. "Copy that." Said Kevin as the two green and black cars raced off towards the explosion.

Green Lantern lowered to the ground in an alley. "I'll deal with getting people out of the fire. You take care of the chaos outside the building." He said as he released the bubble containing the emerald archer and flying off. 'Fat chance.' Thought the archer as he ran into the fiery building.

"I'll go to the roof and work my way down. Gwen create a platform and help anyone near the windows. Kevin work your way from the bottom up." Said Ben once the three of them arrived at the building. Ben then transformed into Big Chill and flew off towards the roof. Kevin absorbed the concrete of the street below him and ran into the building. Before Gwen created her platform and took towards the windows, she pulled out her plumbers badge to see if there was anyone even in the building. See saw four dots in the building. Two towards the roof and falling, two towards the bottom and climbing, and two of which she knew was Ben and Kevin.

"Guys I'm only seeing two other people in that building. One's on the same floor as Ben, one is on the same floor as Kevin. Ben, your guy is descending and Kevin, your guy is climbing."

"Thanks for the tip." Came the two male voices.

"We'll find them." Said Ben. Kevin took out his plumber's badge so he would be able to head straight towards his guys and Ben flew intangibly through the walls trying to find his, freezing bits of the fire as he went.

Ben reached his guy first. They saw each other at the same time. "You!" They shouted simultaneously. "Did you cause this fire?" They asked each other. That's when Green Lantern paused. If he didn't cause the fire, then why was he here? That's when Big Chill just huffed and then dived down towards the bottom of the building.

"Guys, Green Lantern's here." Said Ben, informing the others.

"Did he see you?" Asked Gwen.

"Yeah. I think I lost him for now though." Answered Ben. "Did you find your guy yet Kevin.

"Almost." Replied Kevin. And that's when they ran into each other. Standing at separate ends of a hallway, Green Arrow and Kevin stood face to face.

"Who are you?" Asked Green Arrow, "Did you start this fire?"

Kevin grumbled. "My name's Kevin, and…" Kevin never got to finish his sentence though cause Green Arrow fired a trick arrow right at the concrete hero. The arrow hit Kevin's left shoulder and then immediately started to spread foam until only Kevin's head remained uncovered in a thick layer of foam, which then began to harden. That's when Big Chill flew through the ceiling.

"What the…?" Asked Ben surprised to see Kevin covered in some kind of foam and Green Arrow pointing an arrow at Kevin. Ben quickly got over his surprise however, when Green Arrow fired the arrow at Ben. Ben quickly turned intangible and let the arrow fly through him and harmlessly hit the wall behind him. Ben flew towards Green Arrow and blew a breath of icy air as he froze the archer. He then flew towards Kevin, freezing the foam and causing it to shatter as Kevin then tried to break free. Kevin was about to run and pick up Green Arrow so they could get out of the burning building when Green Lantern came crashing through the ceiling and saw his unconscious team mate.

"Is that why you're here?" Asked Green Lantern to the blue moth creature, "You may not of started the fire, but you figured you could use it to your advantage to capture Green Arrow?"

"What?" Asked Ben, in his chilly voice, "No. We came here to…" He didn't get to finish his sentence however because Green Lantern fired a beam of energy at the blue alien.

"Well too bad!" Shouted Green Lantern, "Because I guess you weren't expecting me to be here to stop you."

"Because that went so well the last time you tried." Said a sly Kevin, which Ben then reprimanded him for. That's when Gwen's voice came through on the comm. link.

"What's taking you guys so long?" She asked.

"Those two dots you saw, turns out they were Green Lantern and Green Arrow." Said Ben, who kept trying to freeze Green Lantern. Thanks to the energy that surrounded his body provided by his ring however, he was able to keep breaking free.

"Green Arrow trapped me but Ben came and stopped him and freed me. Now he's fighting Green Lantern." Explained Kevin.

"Time to change things up." Said Ben as he pressed the Omnitrix that was on his chest. "Chromastone!" Shouted Ben after the green flash. This time when green Lantern tried to hit him with an energy blast, Ben simply smirked and let the blast hit him. He absorbed the blast and began to glow with a rainbow colored energy. Ben fired his own energy blast at Green Lantern, who created a shield to block it. The shield however, didn't stand a chance. It broke almost instantly as Green Lantern was not expected a blast so powerful. The blast then hit him and sent him crashing into the wall. "Every time you shoot me with your energy blast I can absorb it and fire it back at you twice as powerful." Explained Ben. That gave Green Lantern an idea. He punched Chromastone with a giant green fist.

"And what if I don't hit you with an energy blast?" Asked Green Lantern, "I'm guessing you can't absorb my constructs." Wagered the emerald knight, causing Ben to grimace. He was right.

"Chromastone may not be able to absorb your constructs, but I think I know someone that can deal with them." Said Ben, before slamming the Omnitrix one more time. "Upchuck!" He shouted after yet another green flash. This creature caused Green Lantern to raise an eyebrow, somewhat amused by the appearance. But he didn't let his guard down since he knew looks could be deceiving. Green Lantern then created a fly swatter and tried to smush the green alien. The alien however didn't move. Instead it open it's mouth and several tendrils shot out and wrapped around the construct before pulling it into the alien's mouth which then caused his stomach to glow green. "The bigger and more powerful the object, the bigger and more powerful the upchuck!" Punned Ben before firing a teen sized ball of green energy back at Green Lantern, who created his own green ball to surround and protect him, this time expecting a powerful blast. When the blast hit the shield it exploded and picked up a lot of debris, this gave our heroes some cover to escape and flee the scene, they were trying to change their appearance from villain to hero after all. Although after this encounter our heroes realized just how difficult that would be. Once the debris settled, Green Lantern saw that the two other worlders were gone. He created a bubble around Green Arrow and fled the building.

After Green Arrow finally regained consciousness after being incased in ice, Green Lantern told him what the Justice League had come to thought about the three teens, but now he was beginning to think otherwise. "So far, we still don't really know anything about the three of them." He said.

"Except now we know that one of their name's is Kevin, and the girl's name is Gwen." Added Green Arrow.

"And that the other guy has names for his forms. So far we know of Diamondhead, Humungousaur (Which we haven't actually seen), Cannonbolt, Xlr8, Big Chill (the one you saw), Ultimate Big Chill, Stinkfly, Ghostfreak, Chromastone, and now Upchuck." Said Green Lantern.

"So now what?" Asked Green Arrow.

"We hunt them down?" Asked Black Canary, entering the base.

"Not yet." Answered Green Lantern. "I need to inform the league of what just happened." And with that, he turned around and began to glow white.

"Welcome to our new home." Said Ben as the three heroes exited their cars in the new base.

"This is amazing Ben." Said Gwen, completely impressed.

"Come on, let me give you guys a tour." Said Ben, as he began to walk towards an elevator embedded in the rocky wall of the underground base. "Let's start with the actual house part." He said as he pressed a button calling for the elevator.

"I see." Said Batman after hearing what just transpired with Green Lantern. "All founding members report to the Watchtower."

"I'll wait in the meeting room." Said Green Lantern after the call, to which which Batman gave him a dismissive wave. He'd have to update the shapeshifter's file to include the new form.

"So?" Said Ben after the tour, "What do you guys think?"

Gwen gave a of approval. "It's great Ben." She said.

"Not half bad Tennyson." Said Kevin, also giving his approval.

"Did you find the three other worlders?" Asked Wonder Woman when everyone was gathered in the meeting room.

"Not quite." Said Batman. "But we did have another encounter."

"What happened?" Asked Superman. Batman turned and nodded to Green Lantern.

"There was a fire in Star City." Said Green Lantern, "We don't believe they caused it, but we do think they used it as an opportunity to kidnap Green Arrow."

"What?" Shouted Flash since he, as well as the others, thought that the three strangers weren't bad guys.

"They would've succeeded, but thankfully I was there." Said Green Lantern, "They must've thought it wasn't worth the effort because they disappeared after a brief fight."

"With that being said." Said Batman, "We now know that the non-shapeshifter's name is Kevin, and we also now know of 10 of the shapeshifter's forms. We also believe that the energy surges we've been detecting is the shapeshifter changing forms."

"So we can know every time he changes." Deduced Martian Manhunter.

"Where have he detected him transform so far?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Since before our first seven-on-three battle this is the map." Said Batman once again showing a map with several dots on it. Batman pressed a button and more dots began to appear. "This is the timeline of his transformations." Five new dots appeared at Mt. Rushmore, then three dots in Gotham City, then one about 20 west of Gotham City (based on Batmobile speed), and finally there were four in Star City.

"With any luck they'll still be at the next dot we pick up on and we can end this." Said Superman. Just then, another dot appeared. In Star City.

"Move!" Said Batman upon seeing the new dot. This time they would catch the three strangers.

After getting used to their new headquarters and home, our three heroes had grown bored. They wanted to get out and do something.

"Let's go look around town, see what this city has to offer." Suggested Gwen to Ben and Kevin.

"Good idea Gwen." Said Ben, "But first, you guys need to change." Ben then handed the two of them ID Masks. "I used Grey Matter to build these. They should help keep the league off our tracks." After the two grabbed a mask, Ben pulled another one out and put it on his own face. A blue light ran from the mask throughout Ben's body ending at his feet, changing his appearance entirely, including his clothes, and even hiding the Omnitrix on his wrist. Kevin and Gwen then did the same thing before the three of them left the house.

"Ready to go out on patrol?" Asked Green Arrow when Black Canary came out with her costume on.

Black Canary nodded her head, "Batman said to be on the look out for the three strangers. As of right now your encounter with them is their last known location." Green Arrow nodded and the two costumed heroes headed out on their motorcycles.

"So where are we actually going Ben?" Asked Gwen after the three heroes had been walking for almost 20 minutes.

"I thought you knew where we were going?" Asked Ben, "This was your idea."

"You're the one leading us." Said Kevin, defending his girlfriend. Ben then quickly looked around him to see if he could gain any bearings.

"How about we just go to that diner over there and figure out where we want to go next while we eat?" Suggested Ben. Not being able to come up with any counter solutions, Gwen and Kevin agreed. Before they could enter the diner however, three cop cars went rushing by with their sirens on. The three heroes gave each other looks and then rushed into a nearby alley. They ripped their ID Masks off, Ben transformed into Jetray and followed the cars. Gwen created a bubble and carried Kevin, trailing Ben.

"I just got a call over the police scanner," Said Black Canary into the comm. link to Green Arrow, "There's a robbery in progress at a bank 20 blocks East." Green Arrow nodded his head and the two heroes changed course for an interception at the bank.

The Justice League had just materialized in the very same alley where Ben had transformed in to Jetray. "They're not here." Pointed out Wonder Woman through gritted teeth, they had missed them again.

"Wait!" Said Batman, "I just picked up another energy spike five blocks West of here."

"Let's move!" Ordered Superman. Wonder Woman, Superman, and the Martian Manhunter took off in the sky. Flash ran ahead of the rest of his allies. Green Lantern created a bubble around Batman and Cyborg and flew after the others.

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were the first to arrive on the scene, right after the police. They had landed behind the bank to avoid detection. Ben transformed into Loadstar as Kevin absorbed the concrete below him. Ben then ripped the door off it's hinges and the three heroes entered the bank.

Green Arrow and Black Canary were the next to arrive. They too had chosen to enter through the back to avoid dealing with the police. "That's strange." Said Black Canary, noticing the door.

"A meta?" Asked Green Arrow, not sure what to make of it.

"Only one way to find out." Answered Black Canary as she entered the bank, with Green Arrow right behind her. When they entered the main area of the bank however, there was a very surprising sight. Some kind of creature seemed to turning the thugs weapons into crumbled balls. The creature had it's back towards them so they couldn't make out it's face, but that's when the most surprising thing happened. The girl Black Canary recognized to be Gwen came out of one of the offices revealing that the criminals who attempted to rob the bank were sitting on the ground wearing pink energy handcuffs. And then the guy Green Arrow recognized to be Kevin came out of the bank's vault tossing an unconscious thug on the ground. That's when Gwen noticed the two heroes.

"Um, guys, we've got company." Said Gwen, pointing to Green Arrow and Black Canary. Green Arrow pointed his bow and arrow towards the three other worlders. Ben simply lifted the arrow, as well as the rest of the arrows and left them floating near the ceiling. Black Canary pulled out her bo staff and charged at Gwen. But Ben acted quickly and morphed the bo staff to wrap around Black Canary's body causing her to fall face first on the ground. Noticing that people were watching Gwen thought the public might start to get the wrong idea about them. She put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Perhaps we should take this outside." She suggested, and that's when Ben noticed the bank hostages. He nodded.

Moments later, Ben had released Black Canary and had given Green Arrow his arrows back. Now, they were standing outside the bank, with Ben in his human form. Green Arrow and Black Canary wanted answers. That's when the Justice League had shown up. Green Lantern acted quickly and created a dome around the three other worlders, leaving Green Arrow and Black Canary on the outside of the dome, unaware that there was no danger.

"What the heck is going on here?" Asked Green Lantern as he and the rest of the Justice League gathered around.

"These three just stopped a bank robbery." Said Black Canary.

"Apparently not all is as it appears." Said Martian Manhunter.

"Who are you guys?" Asked Superman.

"My name is Ben Tennyson. That's Gwen, my cousin, and Kevin Levin, my best friend and Gwen's boyfriend." Said Ben.

"Are you guys really from another world?" Asked Flash. This cause the three other worlders to raise their eyebrows, surprised that these heroes world know this about them already.

"How'd you know?" Ask Gwen.

"I picked up on energy signatures surrounding your bodies when we first encounter you. It was similar to that of when we travelled to a parallel dimension." Said Cyborg.

"So you guys have the ability to travel through dimensions?" Asked Kevin.

"Yes." Said Batman, "But if you're about to ask us to take you back to your world, I have two things to say about that. The first is that even if we agreed to do it, it would take quite some time to figure out which world exactly you came from. And second, you would have to agree to sit down and answer all of our questions."

"There's a slight problem with that." Said Ben. "It's physically impossible to tack us back to our world thanks to the thing that brought us here."

"Ben," Said Gwen, "Didn't Alien X say that WE couldn't go back?"

"You know that's what they said. What are you….Oh. Oh!" Said Ben, getting ecstatic.

"What?" Questioned Kevin.

"We might not be able to go back, but that doesn't mean that people can't still travel between these two dimensions." Said Gwen.

"So we can send the Justice League to stop Vilgax." Added Kevin, finally catching on.

"Who's Vilgax?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"We'll tell you, and answer all your other questions, if you agree to stop him and save our world… and tell Grandpa Max we're ok." Said Ben. The league gave each other looks before ultimately, looking to Batman to let him decide.

"Fine." Said Batman, "Cyborg, teleport us to the Hall of Justice." He then nodded to Green Lantern, who let his shield dissipate.

"Ok." Said Batman, when all 12 heroes were in the Hall of Justice, "Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Cyborg, take Kevin into interrogation room 3. Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Green Arrow, take Gwen into interrogation room 2. Superman, Flash, you're with me. We're going to interrogation room 1."

"Interrogation?" Question Kevin.

"Yes." Stated Batman, "Up until just moments ago, we were under the impression you guys were criminals. Before just now, we thought you were trying to kidnap Green Arrow. We've already fought you on multiple occasions. And you stole my car." He finished by pointing a glare at Kevin. "So yes. Interrogation." And with that, everyone was brought into their assigned rooms.

In interrogation room 1, Batman, Superman, and Flash began questioning Ben. "We figured out that the energy signal we've been picking up was you transforming. Why are you the only shapeshifter in this universe that does that?" Asked Batman.

"I figured you were tracking us based on my transformations." Stated Ben, "That's how Vilgax found me the first time all those years ago. And to answer your question, it's because I don't have natural powers like Gwen or Kevin. I get my powers from this." He lifted his arm to show them the watch on his wrist. "It's called the Omnitrix. It allows me to transform into alien species that are programmed into it, like the ones you've seen so far."

"I take it this means that you have more transformations. How many?" Asked Batman.

"I stopped counting somewhere around 30, but if I had to guess I'd say there's at least 70, but I haven't unlocked all the aliens yet. When everyone's unlocked I'll have access to over 1 million forms." That comment made even Batman's eyes widen. So far they only knew of a handful of all the aliens this teenager could potentially transform into, and from the forms he's already seen, he could easily take down every hero and villain in this universe. And to Batman, it seemed like he was holding back in their previous fights. Little did he know, he wasn't even imagining just how powerful Ben could get.

"If you truly are stuck here as you claim, then I'm going to need to get more information on all your forms, maybe even have you spar against Superman or Wonder Woman." Said Batman.

"Speaking of you being stuck here," Said Superman, "how did you get stuck here in the first place?" Asked Superman.

"Yeah," Said Flash, "and who's Vilgax?"

"Vilgax is my oldest enemy." Said Ben, "He has a long history with my grandfather from before my parents were even born too. He recently came back to try to kill me and steal the Omnitrix once and for all. I was fighting with Gwen and Kevin on his ship in our lower atmosphere, when he knocked them unconscious. Then a combined blast from Vilgax's eye beams, Chromastone's previous absorbed energy and some added energy from Vilgax's droids, created an explosion that destroyed the floor beneath us and causing the Omnitrix to time out and turning me back into my human form. Me, Gwen, and Kevin fell out of the hole and started plummeting down to Earth. And then a portal just opened up and swallowed us, I didn't even notice it at first when it happened….I was screaming and had my eyes closed." He admitted, "And then I was in an alley in Metropolis."

"I'm going to need more details about Vilgax too, if we find your world and try to stop him." Said Batman.

Meanwhile in the second interrogation room, "If it is all right with you, perhaps instead of just asking you questions, you would allow me to look into your mind?" Asked Martian Manhunter, "It would allow for the whole process to be over smoothly and quickly."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had someone probe my mind." Said Gwen, "Go ahead." And with that the Martian's eyes glowed orange.

Then, in the third interrogation room, Wonder Woman had wrapped her lasso around one of Kevin's hands. "This lasso compels you to tell the truth." She said, and then the questions began, similarly to what Batman and the others had asked Ben.

After about half an hour of the Justice League questioning Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, they finally decided that they knew everything they needed to for the time being. All of the heroes were now gathered main area of the Hall of Justice. "Green Arrow, Black Canary, I need you to keep an eye on our company here, the rest of us need to talk things over and decide how we're going to proceed." Said Batman, as the seven founding members of the league teleported to the Watchtower so as not to be eavesdropped on.

On the Watchtower, "So what are we going to do about these other worlders?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Well," said Superman, "they are heroes. Perhaps we should invite them to join the Justice League?"

"They also attacked us and stole Batman's car." Pointed out J'ohnn.

"Technically they were only defending themselves from us." Defended Flash.

"And stealing Batman's car?" Questioned Green Lantern, causing Flash to rub the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, back at the Hall of Justice, "So, if you guys weren't trying to kidnap me, what were you guys doing in Star City?" Asked Green Arrow.

"Well," said Gwen, "as you know, we're not from this world, so we needed to find a new home."

"We decided to go to Star City." Said Ben, "This way we could keep tabs on the Justice League via you two."

"Plus, we came across some news reports that suggested you could be in some need of help." Added Kevin.

"Well thanks for the offer and all," Said Green Arrow, "But we don't need your help."

"Where were you guys even staying?" Asked Black Canary.

"Well," Said Ben, "you see, I have this alien that can kind of alter reality, so I used him to build a house, and a base of operations." This caused the two heroes to adopt faces of pure bewilderment. Eyes wide and mouths ajar, almost comically.

"Ben can't just alter reality on a whim though." Added Gwen, "There are two failsafes that prevent that kind of power from being misused."

"Yeah, for starters Ben has two get two other personalities to agree with his choice for it be become real." Added Kevin.

"Serena and Bellicus, The voices of compassion and rage, respectively. With me being the voice of reason." Finished Ben. This made the two heroes feel slightly better, very very slightly better.

"What's the other precaution?" Asked Black Canary.

"During the weeks that we were here," started Gwen, "Ben came up with the idea that to use Alien X, he would have to use both mine and Kevin's keys to unlock Alien X's DNA." Gwen and Kevin then held up their keys.

"Why did you just come up with that failsafe?" Asked Green Arrow.

"Back in our world," began Kevin, "Alien X is an entire species, so if there was ever a rogue Alien X, they would be able to counter him or her to keep the balance of the universe."

"On top of that," Said Ben, "Alien X's live in a sort of pocket dimension, only accessible to a select few people, plus anyone with a device called the Map of Infinity."

"But here," Said Gwen, "Ben would be the only Alien X."

"And since villains in our dimension have figured out a way to get the Omnitrix off Ben," Said Kevin, "It would only stand to reason that villains here could potentially do the same."

"Especially since the Earth tech here seems to be more advanced than on our Earth." Said Gwen.

"I see." Said Black Canary, after what they just heard our two heroes were considerably more relieved, but still unnerved by the sheer fact that this teenager had the ability to alter reality.

"So," Said Green Arrow, "As long as we're waiting for the rest of the league, how bout a sparring match Ben?"

"Really?" Asked Ben, considering the last time they fought.

"Yeah." Said Green Arrow, "Why not?"

"Maybe because I beat you twice already?" Replied Ben. This made Green Arrow think.

"Well," Said Black Canary, "You only beat me once, and that's only because you caught me by surprise. This made Ben raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, fine." Said Ben, "where are we doing this?"

"We have a training facility." Said Green Arrow.

"Follow us." Added Black Canary, as she and Green Arrow began walking towards a door.

"So we're all in agreement then?" Asked Superman. Followed by everyone else in the room shaking their heads in agreement.

"Just in time too." Said Cyborg. "It appears that Ben and Black Canary are going to spar." Cyborg then turned one of the large screens in the room on, showing the training room in the Hall of Justice.

Black Canary got into a fighting stance as Ben searched his watch for the perfect alien and then slamming down the dial of the Omnitrix creating a flash of green light.

"Echo Echo!" He then created multiple copies of himself, and then, "Wall of Sound!" All the copies chanted before they all emitted a sonic attack. The combined sonic attacks of all the Echo Echos threw Black Canary against the wall behind her, but the attack didn't stop there. Now their sonic attacks were hurting her ears, and giving her a headache. Black Canary did the only thing she could do. She screamed. She created her own sonic attack. Her attack was less powerful then the Echo Echos however, and did no damage to them. Instead the sonic blast cancelled out the Echo Echos, protecting her from their attacks. They were at a draw. Ben then recalled all the Echo Echos and slammed the dial on his chest, followed by another green flash. "Ultimate Echo Echo!"

"Oh no." Said Black Canary, already realizing the implication of the word 'ultimate'.

"This can't be good." Said Green Arrow.

"Sonic," Started Ben by releasing two sonic disks from his arms, circling Black Canary, and then multiplying to form a tight circle around her, "Doom!" And the a bubble of sonic sound waves encased Black Canary, but only for a few seconds as she fainted almost instantly.

"Did he just beat Black Canary at her own game?" Asked Flash after he and everyone else just watched the fight unfold.

"Now we need to have a tie breaker." Joked Green Arrow, as Black Canary finally woke up.

"Uh." Said Black Canary, "Did anyone get the plate of the truck that hit me?"

"Sorry about that." Apologized Ben, "I kind of got a little carried away."

"It's ok." Said Black Canary, "It's going to take more than that to break me." Before the conversation could continue however, the founding members of the league teleported into the Hall of Justice.

"We saw the fight." Said Batman.

"Good job." Congratulated Flash.

"Are you ok?" Asked Superman, to Black Canary.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Confirmed Black Canary.

"So, Ben, Kevin, Gwen," Started Green Lantern.

"How would you three like to join the Justice League?" Asked the Martian Manhunter.

"What?" Asked Kevin.

"Really?" Questioned Ben. Gwen then walked up behind the two boys and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"We accept." Said Gwen, speaking for all three of them.

"There would be a few conditions, however, of course." Said Batman.

"Like what?" Asked a skeptical Kevin.

"For starters, you three would have to train with one of us, until we feel that you are ready to be on your own." Said Batman.

"But…" Started Kevin, only for Batman to hold his hand up signaling him to be quiet.

"We understand that you three have been fighting the good fight on your own for a number of years already, saving the not only your universe, but the entire multiverse, a number of times." Continued Batman, "But you're not yet familiar with this world and our villains, you may know of them, but you do not know how they operate."

That's when Superman decided to but in, "We feel that it would just be best if you sort of shadowed us for awhile before going on your own."

"Besides," Said Wonder Woman, "this will help build trust and friendship between all of us. Especially after starting off on the wrong foot."

"Any other conditions?" Asked Gwen, feeling like that was understandable, teams needed trust or they would fail.

"Yes." Said Batman, "Since it's obvious that you three work well together already, we want to split you up during this, training period, to see how you fair individually."

"We just want to make sure that if any of you three ever ended up on your own, you'd still be okay." Added Flash.

"We've had previous experiences of having to fend for ourselves." Defended Kevin. "I think we'll be fine." Causing Batman to once again glare at him.

"That may very well have been the case back on your world," stated the Martian, "But, as we mentioned before you are still unfamiliar with our world's villains and they may prove to be too much for any one of you to defeat on your own." Looking almost solely at Kevin, believing him to be the weakest of the three.

"Besides," Said Green Lantern, "this will help you to work with us as opposed to solely working with each other."

"Batman like to schedule shifts with just one person from a team to see how that person works in other teams." Said Cyborg.

"It helps to establish friendships and trust amongst all members of the Justice League." Added Superman.

"Anything else?" Asked Gwen, wanting to move on.

"Gwen, you use magic right?" Asked Green Lantern, "Spells?" He clarified.

"My alien DNA allows me to use magic, yes." She answered.

"I would like a list of all the spells you can use, that are not known to this world, and what their uses are." Said Batman, "This way we can share it with the other magicians in this world to aid in the battling."

"And Kevin," Said Cyborg, "you can absorb matter, right?"

"Yes." Answered Kevin.

"Can you absorb all matter?" Asked Batman, "like wind and water?"

"I've never tried that, but since I can absorb energies, like electric or the energy from the Omnitrix, in addition to solid matter, than I suppose it would stand to reason that I could." Kevin replied.

"Lastly," Said Batman, "and the more time consuming one. Ben, I would need to see you in action, using every alien you currently have access to, and we would need to do it for every new alien you acquire."

The three heroes looked at each other, "We'll have to discuss it." Said Gwen, mostly worried about Ben's task in front of him, "But those terms should be fine."

"Very well." Said Superman, "We'll give you three the room."

"We'll be in the main monitor room when you're ready." Added Black Canary. And with that the nine Justice League members left.

"So?" Asked Gwen, "What are we going to do?"

"It's up to you Ben." Decided Kevin.

"I'll do it." Said Ben, "If we're going to be working with them they need to know what we're capable of." Gwen and Kevin nodded their heads and the three heroes walked out of the room.

"What do you think they're going to say?" Asked Flash.

"They'll say yes." Said Superman, who had been listening to their conversation.

"You're eavesdropping on them aren't you?" Asked Green Lantern. Superman nodded in response with a smile.

"I was listening to them too, via the security camera in the training room." Revealed Cyborg.

"Shh." Said Superman, "They're coming." And just like that, the doors opened, revealing the three heroes.

"We're in." Said Ben, with Gwen and Kevin following him to the table where the heroes were sitting.

"Good." Said Batman, "I'll update the rotation schedule to include you three. I'll put you three in for the next schedule. It will be ready next week." Then, after some goodbyes, all the heroes left, with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin returning to their new home in Star City.

The next day, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin agreed to meet Green Arrow and Black Canary to establish an alter ego and to show off their new costumes that were programmed into their ID Masks. Gwen's costume looked similar to her older self's costume from the first time she and Ben met Ben 10,000, it even came complete with the Charms of Bezel. Kevin's costume consisted of his usual attire but he now wore gloves, and a long jacket that reached down to his ankles, it also had a hood attached to it and was black. He also had a black domino mask. Ben's costume consisted of his iconic white t-shirt with a black stripe down the middle, it now however, had the Omnitrix symbol etched in the center of his chest. He also wore a jacket similar to that of Red Hood's that matched the color of his green cargo pants. He also wore a green domino mask that covered his emerald eyes and matched the green of the Omnitrix symbol. Both Gwen and Kevin also wore their Plumbers badges on their left and right shoulders respectively.

"Whoah." Said Green Arrow when he saw the three heroes in their new costumes.

"So what are your hero names?" Asked Black Canary.

"Green Arrow, Black Canary," Started Ben, "I'd like to introduce you to Omni-X," taking a bow, "Lucky Girl," pointing to Gwen, "and last, but certainly not least, 11." Pointing to Kevin. Before the conversation could go on any longer, Green Arrow got a call from Batman over the comm link.

"We're on it." Said Green Arrow, after Batman finished talking, "There's a prison transfer coming through Star City, Bats assigned us to protective detail." The other heroes nodded. Green Arrow and Black Canary got on their motorcycles, Gwen and Kevin got in the latter's car, and Ben transformed into Big Chill and turned invisible as he flew through the sky.

"So what's the deal with this prison transport?" Asked Kevin.

"Yeah," Added Ben, "and why does Batman want us to guard it?"

"This isn't just any prison transfer." Started Green Arrow, "It's a country wide transfer. It started in Gotham City, and is traveling through every major city tied to a superhero, like Metropolis or Keystone."

"Or Star City." Added Gwen.

"Exactly." Said Black Canary.

"It's picking up every criminal that needs to be transferred to a different prison, like Belle Reve or Blackgate."

"Is this including prisoners that need to be sent to the Phantom Zone?" Asked Ben.

"Yes." Replied Black Canary.

"Pretty much every major super villain the league has ever faced has, is, or will be on this truck." Said Green Arrow.

Little did the heroes know, however, they were already too late. The truck was currently carrying the likes of Sinestro, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, Black Adam, Bizarro, Bane, Cheetah, Parasite, Killer Frost, King Shark, and Giganta. It was coming to Star City to pick up Count Vertigo. Now, it was traveling down an almost empty road, with the only thing filling it being three figures. These figures were Deathstroke, Deadshot, and Star Sapphire. Deathstroke fired a bazooka at the front of the truck. Star Sapphire flew up and over the truck and then fired a beam of energy at the back doors, blasting it off. Deadshot then appeared next to her and fired bullets at every prisoner. He wasn't aiming to kill them though, no, he was aiming to break their restraints.

"Come with us." He said, before Star Sapphire used her power to create a portal, allowing everyone to walk through. By the time our heroes arrived, all that was left was the destroyed truck.

"This can't be good." Said Kevin. Then, there was a flash of green light.

"Clockwork!" Said Ben, before the key on his head started spinning and shinning green on the sides. The entire street then turned green and the 5 heroes watched as the scene that transpired just moments ago began replaying.

"I better call this in to Batman." Said Green Arrow after watching the whole thing and Ben transforming back into himself.

Moments later, at the Hall of Doom, "Welcome," Said Lex Luthor, "to the Legion of Doom!"

"Let me guess," Said Gorilla Grodd, "You want our help to defeat the Justice League, right?"

"Yes," Said Cheetah, "because this always works out so well for us."

"What's your plan this time Luthor?" Asked Sinestro. Before he could answer though there was a loud explosion blowing down the main doors in the room.

"What?" Asked a Joker and Harley Quinn as they walked into the room, "You're having a party with out me?"

"How rude!" Added Harley Quinn.

"I can already feel the headache coming on that you two are going to cause me." Said Luthor, "Sinestro, Bane, Frost, put those two in a cell and throw away the key!" Wanting to also rid themselves of the clowns, they complied, albeit begrudgingly.

Then, after they returned, "So what's your plan Luthor?" Asked Giganta.

"We're going to break up into teams of two and then attack all seven members of the league at once." He answered.

"And what about the other members of the league?" Asked Black Manta.

"Once the Justice League is gone, the other heroes will probably group up to stop the same thing from happening to them." Added Black Adam.

"Maybe, but they wouldn't expect us to attack them in groups of four, and then six, and then eight, and then all of us at once." Said Luthor, "And they would be at the disadvantage of not knowing who was going to attack them."

"What's to stop them from grouping up in say I don't know teams of 20?" Asked King Shark.

"Without Batman, Cyborg, and the Martian, they would lack the organization and tactical knowledge to do that." Defended Luthor.

"What's in it for us?" Asked Deadshot, not having any real particular interest in taking down the league, more often then not they were too busy dealing with bigger threats than him.

"I thought you might ask that." Said Luthor, "You will be paid a substantial amount of money every month that we are operational, and if we are defeated by the Justice League, then your last payment will be made up until the month after that. And if we do succeed and end up owning the world, you'll each be given your own section of the world to lead, with all of us owning equal shares."

"Alright," said Deathstroke, "I'm in." Followed by everyone else giving nods or shouts of approval.

The next day, "Ok Ben, today you're going to shadow Superman, Gwen, Wonder Woman, and Kevin, me." Said Batman, when the three arrived at the Hall of Justice.

"Well?" Asked Kevin, "What are we waiting for? Let's get going." And the heroes left to their respective cities.

"Wow." Said Ben, now in the form of Jetray flying through the sky with Superman. "I didn't realize how amazing this city looked from the sky."

"It is nice, isn't it?" Replied Superman, "Even after all these years flying around as Superman, it's still breath taking. It helps that most of time when I'm flying it's at super speed to go stop a super villain, so I don't really get to just take a relaxing fly around the city that often."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Back home it seemed like every five minutes there was some kind of crime happening that needed to be stopped." Said Ben, before adopting a solemn look.

"You're thinking about that Vilgax guy aren't you?" Asked Superman.

"Can you blame me?" He countered.

"You still haven't told us much about him." Ben took a big breath of air and was about to start telling Superman about Vilgax when a bolt of lightning struck both their backs and caused them to crash into the ground.

"So how are you enjoying your time in this world?" Asked Wonder Woman. As she and Gwen were flying through the sky.

"It's great and all, but I really wish we could just go home." Replied Gwen.

"You miss your family don't you?"

"Yeah. My grandfather, my mom and dad, my aunt and uncle. Even all the friends I've made, heck I'm even missing Azmuth."

"Who's Azmuth?"

"He's the alien that created the Omnitrix. He's the smartest being in like five galaxies. But he's really condescending, and like always stroking his beard. It's really annoying."

"I see."

"But most of all, I just want to get home so we can stop Vilgax."

"Why is this Vilgax so dangerous?"

"Let's just put it this way. At this point he would probably beat you and Superman together by himself. He might not even break a sweat doing it."

"Is he really that powerful?"

"Easily." Before their conversation could continue however, a giant hand came crashing down on them from behind, causing them to crash into the street below them.

"So where's the kid that I stole your car from the last time I was here?" Asked Kevin, who was standing behind Batman who was working at the computer.

"He's on patrol with Batgirl."

"What about that old man?"

"I beg your pardon," Said Alfred walking up behind them, "but I am not that old. And my name is Alfred."

"So are you like a butler or something?" Asked Kevin, noting the suit and that the man was carrying a silver tin with a teapot and some cups on it.

"Yes. I've been serving this family since Bruce was but a boy." Replied Alfred.

"Bruce?" Asked Kevin, "Your name is Bruce." He asked turning back to Batman.

"Oops." Said Alfred before Batman could answer. Just then alarms sounded on the computer.

"What's that?" Asked Kevin.

"Trouble alert. Robin and Batgirl need our help." Answered Batman, "To the Batmobile! Hurry!"

Meanwhile, In Coast City, Green Lantern was just shot down out of the sky to the ground by a yellow and pink energy blast. In Central City, Flash was just tackled by Gorilla Grodd. In Los Angeles, Martian Manhunter was just hit by a bazooka. And in Detroit, Cyborg's feet were just frozen to the ground. Then, back in Gotham City, Batman and Kevin just jumped out of the Batmobile to see Bane and Deathstroke standing above Robin and Batgirl. Kevin absorbed the material of the Batmobile and Batman drew some Batarangs.

"I'll take Deathstroke. You take Bane." Said Batman, nodding to each villain when he said their name. Then both heroes and villains charged at each other.

Then, back in Metropolis, Superman and Ben were getting back up from the initial lightning strike. "I'll take Bizarro, you take Black Adam." Said Superman, also nodding to each villain as he said their name. Ben then transformed into Chromastone and both heroes flew towards their opponents.

In Washington D.C., Wonder Woman and Gwen were also getting back to their feet. "I'll take Cheetah, think you can handle Giganta?" Said Wonder Woman.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've fought someone bigger than me." Replied Gwen.

In Coast City, Green Lantern turned to see Sinestro and Star Sapphire. In Central City, Flash looked to see Gorilla Grodd and King Shark. In Los Angeles, the Martian Manhunter rose to see Parasite and Deadshot. Then, in Detroit, Cyborg saw Killer Frost and Black Manta step out of the shadowy alley.

I wanted to thank you all again for the positive feedback, especially Hello, for pointing out the difficult to follow format, Davidscrazy234, for messaging me and the positive feedback, and I don't really have any plans for relationships in the story besides the official canon ones, like Green Arrow and Black Canary, and I'd also like to thank Exodia3215, for the positive feedback, as well as everyone who has followed and favorited the story. As far as updates go, now that school is over I will try to get updates up every weekend, but I'm also starting a job so that might interfere, worst case scenario I'll post updates the next weekend. For anyone who hasn't noticed I've put a rough outline of my plans for The Convergence story arcs on my profile if you'd like to get a glimpse at what's to come with this story. Anyway thanks again for the positive feedback and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be all about the Legion of Doom!


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

**Sorry about that guys. I tried something different, guess it didn't work.**

 **Let's try this again lol.**

I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but I thought I should clear something up, especially before you all read this chapter. Throughout the Convergence Series, I will be using all members of the Green Lantern Corps, especially all the human Green Lanterns. So for technicality sake, the founding member of the Justice League Green Lantern is Hall Jordan, and for this chapter the B team Justice League Green Lantern is John Stewart, and the C team Justice League Green Lantern is Guy Gardner, and for the sake of this chapter Kyle Rayner is currently on Oa. For future chapters, if it's like a fluff chapter or something and I'm talking about a Green Lantern, not in context to a Justice League team, I'll specify which Green Lantern I'm using. The main Green Lantern's I'll be using though will be Hal Jordan and John Stewart. If you're still confused, please feel free to leave a comment, email me, or pm me, and I'll try to clear it up for you. Anyway, without further ado…

Previously…..

Meanwhile, In Coast City, Green Lantern was just shot down out of the sky to the ground by a yellow and pink energy blast. In Central City, Flash was just tackled by Gorilla Grodd. In Los Angeles, Martian Manhunter was just hit by a bazooka. And in Detroit, Cyborg's feet were just frozen to the ground. Then, back in Gotham City, Batman and Kevin just jumped out of the Batmobile to see Bane and Deathstroke standing above Robin and Batgirl. Kevin absorbed the material of the Batmobile and Batman drew some Batarangs.

"I'll take Deathstroke. You take Bane." Said Batman, nodding to each villain when he said their name. Then both heroes and villains charged at each other.

Then, back in Metropolis, Superman and Ben were getting back up from the initial lightning strike. Upon seeing the two villains that attack them, Superman took the lead.

"I'll take Bizarro, you take Black Adam." Said Superman, also nodding to each villain as he said their name. Ben then transformed into Chromastone and both heroes flew towards their opponents.

In Washington D.C., Wonder Woman and Gwen were also getting back to their feet and spotting the villains that ambushed them.

"I'll take Cheetah, think you can handle Giganta?" Said Wonder Woman.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've fought someone bigger than me." Replied Gwen.

In Coast City, Green Lantern turned to see Sinestro and Star Sapphire. In Central City, Flash looked to see Gorilla Grodd and King Shark. In Los Angeles, the Martian Manhunter rose to see Parasite and Deadshot. Then, in Detroit, Cyborg saw Killer Frost and Black Manta step out of the shadowy alley.

Currently….

In Coast City, Sinestro and Star Sapphire had defeated Green Lantern and were bringing him back to the Hall of Doom. In Central City, Gorilla Grodd and King Shark had defeated Flash thanks to their initial surprise attack. In Los Angeles, Parasite and Deadshot had defeated the Martian Manhunter. Deadshot used a flamethrower to drive the Martian towards Parasite so that he could take his powers, leaving him in a weakened state and allowing them to overpower him. In Detroit Killer Frost had completely covered Cyborg's body in ice, before he even had a chance to counter attack, then Black Manta fired a beam of energy from his eyes, freeing Cyborg from the ice but also knocking him out as he hit the ground. The only founding members of the Justice League left were Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

Batman flipped over Deathstroke and proceeded to get in a hand-to-hand fight with the mercenary. Kevin turned his hands into swords and slid under the legs of Bane when he was close enough. He then got up and tried to cut the wires that were delivering the Venom serum into his bloodstream, but Bane was too quick and turned around in time to block the swords.

Superman flew into Bizarro and flew several blocks away, crashing into a number of buildings. Black Adam tried to fry Chromastone with some lightning but Chromastone just absorbed it, and then fired his rainbow energy back at Black Adam, hitting him hard and causing him to crash into the ground. The two powered beings then got into a fist fight.

Wonder Woman drew her sword and shield and began to fight Cheetah, Gwen Created an orb of pink energy around Giganta's head, cutting off her supply to oxygen, eventually she would feint. In the meantime, Gwen had to maintain a shield around herself so Giganta couldn't stop her before it happened.

After several minutes Kevin had finally cut all the Venom tubes on Bane, causing him to quickly become no tougher than that of the average man. Kevin then turned one of hands into a mace and knocked out Bane. Kevin then charged at Deathstroke hoping to help Batman end this fight so they could check of Batgirl and Robin. Deathstroke saw Kevin out of the corner of his eye, causing him to lose some focus on his fight with Batman, giving the caped crusader the upper hand and knocking him out.

"Good work." Said Batman, "How'd you know to cut the venom wires?"

"We've been here for almost a month now, spending almost the entire time in hiding. What did you think we were doing? Taking a nap?" Replied Kevin, as he and Batman picked up Batgirl and Robin respectively. They then placed them in the Batmobile and sent it on autopilot back to the Batcave, while they rode the motorcycles back.

Back in Washington D.C., Giganta had finally fainted, allowing Gwen to drop her shield and help Wonder Woman with Cheetah. Wonder Woman was having the fight of her life, Cheetah had managed to make her drop her sword and shield and Wonder Woman was relying entirely on her enchanted bracelets to stop Cheetah from getting a hit or a scratch on her. Cheetah then heard Gwen coming after her thanks to her enhanced senses, so Cheetah changed tactics. Wonder Woman however took this opportunity to wrap Cheetah in her lasso.

Then, in Metropolis, Ben had transformed into Humungousaur after getting Black Adam on the ground, grew to full size and began to pummel him. Black Adam eventually reached up and stopped one of Ben's fists creating a shock wave and breaking some windows, then,

"Shazam!" and he fried Humungousaur. After Ben got over the attack he realized something.

"There's a time to go hero, and there's a time to go ultimate!", then there was a flash of green light, "Ultimate Humungousaur!" Ben then grew to his full height, changed his arm into cannons and fired a barrage of missiles at Black Adam, once again causing Black Adam to crash to the ground. Ben then began to pummel him again for about a minute, before grabbing him and throwing him into the air and once again firing a barrage of missiles, which after they exploded, allowed Black Adam to crash back down to the ground unconscious. Ben then charged at Bizarro. Bizarro punched Superman, causing him to go flying back a few blocks. Ben then unleashed another barrage of missiles, this time at Bizarro. This attack however seemed to do nothing to the Superman clone, as he then flew towards Ben, Ben stopped immediately and turned around when Bizarro was close enough, hitting him with his maced tail, causing him to go flying back which then allowed Ben to hit him with another barrage of missiles. Then Superman came crashing down on top of Bizarro and proceeded to pummel him, before freezing him over with his super-breath.

The remaining members of the Justice League then met up in the Watchtower, with Ben, Gwen, and Kevin seeing it for the first time.

"We're the only ones left." Said Batman, "Cyborg, Flash, Green Lantern, and the Martian Manhunter, all gone."

"Do we know who took them yet?" Asked Superman

"Yes." Said Batman, "Thanks to nearby cameras we were able to find out that Killer Frost and Black Manta took Cyborg, Gorilla Grodd and Killer Shark took Flash, Sinestro and Star Sapphire took Green Lantern, and Deadshot and Parasite took J'ohnn."

"This was a coordinated attack on the Justice League." Said Ben.

"Another attempt at the legion of doom." Deduced Wonder Woman.

"But who's the brains behind it this time?" Asked Superman, "Grodd, Luthor, someone else maybe?"

"And where do you think they are hiding out this time?" Asked Gwen.

"I don't know." Said Batman, "But I do know that their first attempt at beating us wasn't an entire success, thanks to you three." Nodding to Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.

"They weren't expecting us to be there to help you." Said Kevin, "We can use that to our advantage."

"We would need to act quickly," said Ben, "before they have a chance to figure out who we are and what we can do."

"At least that's one advantage we'll never lose." Said Gwen.

"What do you mean?" Asked Superman.

"Even if they find out about me and Kevin, they can never know everything Ben can do." Gwen elaborated, "At least not anytime soon."

"Maybe." Said Batman, "Either way the sooner we act the better."

"We just need to find out where their base is." Added Kevin.

"While we do that, I think it's time we activated protocol Omega Blue." Said Batman.

"What's protocol Omega Blue?" Asked Ben.

"It's a protocol I designed in case members of the Justice League ever went missing. We call in reinforcements." Answered Batman

"The Justice League B team." Said Kevin.

"So who are you calling?" Asked Gwen.

"Green Arrow, Black Canary, Aquaman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, Captain Atom, Atom, Fire, and Ice." Answered Batman.

"We should also call in Dr. Fate, maybe Zatara, see if they can't help us locate the new Legion of Doom." Said Superman.

"Once we know where they are we can come up with a plan of attack." Added Wonder Woman.

Back at the Hall of Doom, "Where are the others?" Asked Killer Frost.

"It's been almost an hour. They should've been back by now." Added Gorilla Grodd.

"I'll head to Metropolis." Said Lex Luthor, "See what's keeping Bizarro and Black Adam."

"I'll head to Washington D.C." Said Killer Frost.

"Then I'll go to Gotham City." Added Deadshot.

Then, back at the Watchtower, "Good." Said Batman when Aquaman teleported on to the Watchtower, "Everyone's here. We can start now."

"As many as you know," Started Superman, standing next to Wonder Woman and now Batman, "We activated the Omega Blue protocol, meaning founding members of the Justice League are missing."

"We're being hunted." Said Wonder Woman, more accurately.

"We three are the only founding members remaining." Added Batman.

"We have reason to believe that the Legion of Doom have reassembled and won't stop until we are all captured." Said Superman.

"We called you all here just incase we do fail and the Legion of Doom does capture us." Said Wonder Woman.

"Our three newest members, Omni-X, Lucky Girl, and 11, will be joining you guys." Said Superman.

"With that being said," Added Batman, "if we do not return in two hours, you are to assume we were captured."

"You will be the new core members of the Justice League." Said Superman.

"And you should expect and prepare for the Legion of Doom to come after you next." Finished Wonder Woman.

"Any questions?" Asked Superman.

"Yeah actually." Said Green Lantern, "You three plan on attacking the entire Legion of Doom by yourselves?"

"No." Said Batman, "We called in other reinforcements. They're meeting us there."

"Who exactly are your reinforcements?" Asked Hawkgirl.

"So," Said Lex Luthor, "Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman, managed to defeat Deathstroke, Bane, Giganta, Cheetah, Black Adam, and Bizarro."

"We can only assume that they've figured out this was a planned attack and have discovered that some of their team mates are missing." Said Gorilla Grodd.

"They must've alerted the other Justice League members by now too." Added Black Manta, "and are now prepared for a second attack."

"Are you certain they won't be able to find us here Lex?" Asked Killer Frost.

"I'm positive!" Shouted Luthor. Just then there was a loud crash as the ceiling came crashing down.

"Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Robin, Batwoman, and Supergirl!" Shouted Star Sapphire. Batman then charged Deadshot, Superman charged Sinestro, Supergirl charged Star Sapphire, Wonder Woman charged Black Manta, Red Robin charged King Shark, Robin charged Killer Frost, Nightwing charged Parasite, and Batgirl charged Gorilla Grodd. This left an opening for Lex to equip his armor.

Deadshot dodged Batman's tackle and started shooting him with his wrist cannons, forcing Batman to hide behind some nearby crates. Batman then threw two trick Batarangs, both of which however Deadshot shot down. Batman then threw a smoke pellet towards Deadshot, which Deadshot also shot, expecting it to be an explosive. Using the distraction, Batman used his grapple gun to quickly close the distance between him and Deadshot. Batman began to execute quick effective punches all over Deadshot's body, which were strengthen by the brass knuckles he put on before charging Deadshot earlier, these brass knuckles were also outfitted to produce an electrical charge whenever Batman would punch his victim. Left punch to the ribs, right punch to the ribs, left uppercut, then he used his right hand to grab Deadshot and pull him closer so he could repeat the attack. Batman did this three times before Deadshot was finally able to block a punch and then returning the favor by attempting to punch Batman in the face, which Batman bent backwards to dodge, before springing back up and grabbing Deadshot and pushing him up against a wall. Batman then proceeded to land punch after punch on Deadshot. Deadshot, however was planning on using the close to distance to his advantage. He pointed one of his wrist cannons at the Dark Knight's chest and fired a bullet with reinforced walls that penetrated the Bat's armor, causing him to stagger backwards a few steps. Deadshot then raised both his arms, forming fists and holding them together, and slamming them down on Batman's back, causing him to fall to the ground. Deadshot then let him fall in to unconsciousness by kicking him in the face.

"You will submit!" Shouted Sinestro before he created chains to wrap around Superman and stop him in his tracks.

"Not today!" Shouted Superman who simply smashed them once they wrapped around him. He then fired a blast of his heat vision at Sinestro, who nimbly dodged them before creating a giant yellow fist aimed directly at the Man of Steel, who grabbed the fist before increasing the pressure on it and causing it to shatter. Superman then continued to fly towards Sinestro who created a brick wall in attempt to stop the Kryptonian in his tracks but Superman just flew straight through it. Sinestro then created a yellow pulse blast of energy which caused Superman to back pedal in the air a few feet. Sinestro then created a yellow wrecking ball and slammed Superman into the ground. Superman lifted the wrecking ball off of him and threw it towards Sinestro who simply dissolved the construct to prevent it from hitting him. Superman used this distraction in combination with his super speed and flew behind Sinestro.

"Over here." Said Superman tapping Sinestro on the shoulder as he did so. Sinestro turned just in time to see Superman's fist colliding with his face, knocking him out cold and causing him to crash into the ground. It was at this point however that Luthor showed up in his Kryptonite armor.

Star Sapphire fired a stream of energy at Supergirl in an attempt to stop the Kryptonian from colliding with her. Supergirl however just fired her heat vision in attempt to counter act the violet energy. Supergirl then collided with Star Sapphire and the two went flying through a wall, the two then landed on the floor. As the two rose, Star Sapphire created a giant hand and went to slap Supergirl back through the wall they just came through. Supergirl, however, just grabbed it and shattered it before aiming her heat vision at the villain and flying towards her. Star Sapphire barely had time to erect a dome shield around her protecting her from the heat vision before Supergirl broke through it and tackled Star Sapphire to the ground. Supergirl then punched her in the face twice, once with each hand, then grabbed her shoulders and threw her through the ceiling. Star Sapphire then corrected herself in midair, spotted Supergirl, who was now flying after her, and rapid fired energy blasts at the heroine. Many of the blasts missed Supergirl, but the ones that didn't, she merely punched them. Once Supergirl finally managed to catch up to Star Sapphire, She punched her in the gut before slamming both of her fists down on her back, causing her to fall towards the ground. Supergirl then added her own strength and speed to increase the damage of the fall would do to Star Sapphire when she collided with the ground. This was prevented however, as Star Sapphire emitted a powerful pulse of violet energy, pushing Supergirl off of her and allowing her to regain control as she steadied herself in midair. Before Supergirl could continue her attacks, a green bullet penetrated her shoulder. The bullet was made of kryptonite and almost immediately made Supergirl fall down to the ground, causing significant damage to herself as her strength and durability were now weekend thanks to the kryptonite. Star Sapphire, who was still in the air, followed where the bullet came from to see Deadshot on the ground holding a sniper rifle. Deadshot saw that Star Sapphire noticed him so he gave a mock salute before moving on to the next hero, with Star Sapphire doing the same.

Wonder Woman drew her sword and shield as she charged Black Manta. Black Manta meanwhile had fired a beam or red energy from the eyes on his helmet, which Wonder Woman blocked with her shield. Before, she could reach him however, he also drew his twin blades. When she finally reached him and he ceased firing his optic beams, she raised her hand with the sword and moved to slash his helmet, but he blocked it with one of the blades in such a way that it caused her to drop it. He then used his other had to attack Wonder Woman with the other blade, but she blocked it with her shield, also in a certain manner causing him to drop the blade. Wonder Woman then went to hit him with her shield, but he parried it with his blade. They then both began to try to get the other to drop their weapon, which resulted in both of them dropping their weapons. Wonder Woman then reached for her lasso in hopes of trapping the villain, but he fired his optic beams once more, causing the amazonian to pause in her tracks and instead crossing her arms, forming an "X" with her bracelets which reflected the beams. Before she had a chance to do anything else, a violet blast of energy courtesy of Star Sapphire, hit her in the back of her head and caused her to fall into unconsciousness.

Red Robin drew his staff while simultaneously throwing down a smoke pellet at King Shark's feet. The smoke distracted King Shark long enough for Red Robin to reach the villain and back flip over him, which King Shark didn't see due to the smoke. Red Robin then used his staff to hit King Shark in the legs causing him to kneel on the ground. Red Robin then flipped over the villain once more and this time he landed multiple hits from his staff on King Shark's face, ribs, and chest. After some time, Red Robin the uppercutted King Shark with his staff, causing King Shark to fall on to his back, still conscious however. Before Red Robin could finish the job, he heard missiles launching and getting closer to him. Red Robin turned around and threw two batarangs at the missiles, which when they collided caused them to explode. Then, out of the smoke of the explosion, a red beam of energy blew through it and aimed right at Red Robin. Red Robin dodged the energy blast thankfully, and threw down a smoke pellet, giving him time to hide nearby. Unfortunately Deadshot was also targeting him, and thanks to his mask, was able to see where he hid. Deadshot then aimed his sniper rifle, now equipped with regular armor piercing rounds and not kryptonite bullets, and fired at Red Robin, once he maneuvered to get a clean shot off. Red Robin saw him out of the corner of his eye and threw a batarang which hit the sniper rifle before Deadshot had fired a bullet. This however gave his position away to Black Manta and King Shark, who was now back on his feet. King Shark charged the crates Red Robin was hiding behind, smashing them as he went and forcing Red Robin to flip out of the way. Black Manta used this to his advantage and fired his harpoon gun, which he had drawn just moments before. The harpoon hit Red Robins cape and trapped him on the wall behind him. Then, before he could free himself, a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck, courtesy of Deadshot, forcing him in to unconsciousness.

Robin drew his sword as he charged Killer Frost. Killer Frost wanted to not waste any time, so she froze the floor in an attempt to make Robin lose his footing giving her an advantage, he however, noticed what she was doing so he used his grapple gun to fly right past her, flipping and ended up right behind her. He went then tried to attack with his sword, but Killer Frost made a column of ice rise out of nowhere, lifting her off the ground so all Robin hit was ice. Robin then used his grapple gun again to catch up to her, but Killer Frost simply made a blade of ice which she used to cut the wire, forcing Robin back down to the ground. She then rapidly fired a barrage of ice shards at the boy wonder, which he either dodged or used his sword to deflect. He then threw an explosive batarang near Killer Frost's feet, which, when it exploded, caused the nearby ice to shatter and threw Killer Frost of her balance, forcing back onto the ground. Killer Frost then created her own icy sword and used it to block the incoming attack from Robin. This went on for several moments of just Robin and Killer Frost attacking and parrying the other's attacks. Suddenly a a yellow baseball bat hit Robin in the back of the head, courtesy of Sinestro, which knocked him unconscious.

"You're going down pal." Said Nightwing as he drew his escrima sticks and charged at Parasite, who unbeknownst to Nightwing, had absorbed the powers of Flash and the Martian Manhunter. Parasite used Flash's speed in combination with his Martian strength to knock out Nightwing in one punch. It would have been comical, if it didn't mean that it was now Batgirl against the entire Legion of Doom.

"That's what you get for being cocky kid." Said Parasite admiring his handy work.

"Bring it on you overgrown monkey." Taunted Batgirl who threw two batarangs at Gorilla Grodd as she charged him. Gorilla Grodd used his telepathic powers to create a psychic wave bolt, destroying the batarangs effortlessly. Batgirl, however, was now almost face to face with Gorilla Grodd. She backflipped over him, activating her electrified gauntlets, and punching him in several pressure points. Thanks to his superhuman durability, however, the attacks did nothing to him. He swung around, extending his arm as he did so, swatting Batgirl and causing her to slam into a nearby wall. By the time she got out of the rubble and oriented herself, the entire Legion of Doom had surrounded her.

"Well this is problematic." Said Batgirl before Gorilla Grodd activated his psychic powers once more and caused Batgirl to fall into unconsciousness.

"Now that that little interruption is over," Said Lex Luthor, "we can move on to phase 3 of my plan."

"Which is what exactly?" Asked Cheetah.

"We break in to the Watchtower, and defeat whatever heroes are there. From there we can cripple the remaining forces of the Justice League and then we will be able to rule the world!" Answered Lex, "Now, Parasite, Grodd, Sinestro, and Bane, put these fallen heroes into holding cells, while I work on granting us access into the Watchtower." And with that the selected villains began to remove the unconscious heroes from the room and placing them in the prison cells.

Meanwhile, the Justice League B team were waiting patiently in the Watchtower for our heroes to return. The two hours were almost up.

"They should've been back by now." Said Aquaman.

"Batman said to give them two hours." Said Captain Atom.

"They still have 20 minutes to get back." Pointed out Ice.

"We should start preparing for the worst." Said Black Canary.

"We should assume that they've failed and we now have to stop the Legion of Doom." Said Hawkgirl.

"You know what's the most worrisome about all of this?" Asked Hawkman.

"What?" Asked Green Arrow.

"The fact that Parasite could potentially have all the powers of the Justice League now." Answered Hawkman. At this point Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had broken off from the rest of the group to have their own conversation.

"If Parasite is anything like Kevin's power, we should definitely keep him away from the Omnitrix." Said Ben.

"Agreed." Said Gwen. Before anything else could be said, alarms started ringing throughout the Watchtower.

"What is it?" Asked Fire, in her Brazilian accent.

"Intruder alert!" Answered Atom, who had been monitoring the computers.

"It's the Legion of Doom." Said Kevin, "It has to be!" And then, sure enough, the Legion of Doom teleported onto the Watchtower, thanks to the access codes that were on members of the Justice League's ID cards.

"Attack!" Shouted Lex Luthor. Sinestro and Green Lantern got into a power ring fight, Gorilla Grodd fought Green Arrow, Black Manta attacked Aquaman, Black Canary and Captain Atom took on Parasite, who had absorbed the powers of Wonder Woman and reabsorbed the powers of the Flash, Fire and Ice fought Killer Frost, Ben transformed into Four Arms and fought King Shark, Kevin absorbed the material of the Watchtower and fought Deadshot, Hawkman and Hawkgirl fought Star Sapphire, and Lex Luthor fired beams of energy at Gwen. This left Atom to call in reinforcements before going to help Gwen with Luthor.

Sinestro and Green Lantern were hovering in the air, circling the room as they fired a continuous beam of energy which met in the middle of the room and collided with the other person's energy, cancelling it out.

"Seriously Sinestro? Said Green Lantern, "How many times have we fought and you win?"

"This time shall be different Earthling." Replied Sinestro. After several moments of neither one gaining an advantage they decided to change tactics. Sinestro swooped towards the emerald knight and created an axe intending to chop his head off, while Green Lantern swooped towards Sinestro creating a sword. The two once again met in the middle and parried the other's attack. Once again at a stalemate. After firing off several swings, they once again decided the needed to change tactics if either one was going to come out on top. Green Lantern created two buses on either side of Sinestro and moved to crash them into him, but Sinestro saw the buses and created a bubble shield just in time to protect himself. Green Lantern then created a giant hammer and swung it over his head and into Sinestro's bubble shield. Finally Green Lantern gave a last attempt at breaking the shield by surrounding Sinestro with military jets and missiles. The impact of the attack created an explosion large enough to blow Green Lantern back a few feet. Green Lantern, then thinking he defeated Sinestro turned to help his friends, when out of the corner of his eye he saw a yellow beam of energy shoot out from the smoke created by the explosion. He turned to face it just in time for it to hit him and send him flying into a wall. He then fell to the floor and looked up to see Sinestro lowering towards him.

"Well what do you know? There is a first time for everything." Said Green Lantern before passing out.

Gorilla Grodd charged Green Arrow hoping to reach him before he could get out of his stupor from the surprise attack of the Legion of Doom. Unfortunately for him, Green Arrow reacted quickly by reaching for an arrow and resting it in his bow.

"Come and get me you overgrown monkey." Shouted Green Arrow, reminding Grodd of when Batgirl called him an overgrown monkey. Green Arrow waited for Grodd to reach him so he could flip over him, firing his arrow as he did so. It was a smoke arrow. It wasn't intended to knock him out, but to keep him from being able to concentrate enough to use his telekinetic powers. Green Arrow then readied another arrow as Grodd attempted to charge him again. He was too slow however and Green Arrow managed to fire the arrow at him. It was a tranquilizer arrow, it however wasn't designed to knock out super powered beings, so all it did was slow Grodd down a bit and made his thinking a little hazy, completely preventing him from being able to concentrate and use his powers. So instead, Grodd reached for the control panel for the teleporter, which was nearby, and threw it at the Emerald Archer. The Archer reacted quickly though and dodged the heavy object.

"Is the monkey having a temper tantrum?" Taunted Green Arrow, who was intending to fire another arrow at the gorilla, but Grodd was already next to him and swung his arm, slamming the archer against the wall. Grodd then knocked him out by putting his arms together above his head and swung them down hitting Green Arrow.

"I never did like your jokes." Said Grodd before moving on to the next hero.

Black Manta drew his trident as he charge Aquaman, who was already holding his own trident.

"You can't win Manta." Declared Aquaman. Black Manta drew the trident back and moved to stab the Atlantean hero, but Aquaman, as predicted, used his own trident to block the attack before moving for a counter attack.

"We shall see about that." Replied Black Manta. Black Manta fired an energy blast from his eyes as Aquaman left himself open by trying to attack. Aquaman had no time to react and the beam hit square in the chest making him fall back several feet.

"Even if I can't stop you, someone else will!" Shouted the Atlantean hero. Black Manta then moved in attempting to end the fight, but Aquaman was less effected by the beam then Black Manta thought he was and was able to defend himself once again.

"You will all fall!" Shouted Black Manta. Black Manta then used a maneuver that caused both of them to lose their tridents, and once again Aquaman left himself open for Black Manta to fire his eye beams. This time, however, you could see the negative effect they had on him. Black Manta the drew his twin blades and charged Aquaman once more. Aquaman avoided the first swing but Black Manta hit him with the back end of the blade and then uppercut Aquaman with the butt of the other blade, causing to fall to the ground on his back. Black Manta then finished him off by firing two tranquilizer darts from his gauntlets.

Black Canary let rip a screech at Parasite allowing Captain atom to close the distance between them and fire multiple blasts of energy at the villain.

"Stand down Parasite." Stated Captain Atom. Unfortunately for them, Parasite was working with the combined powers of Wonder Woman and Flash. Black Canary's scream barely stunned him and he used Flash's speed to phase through the energy blasts. Parasite then used his incredible speed to appear directly behind Black Canary almost instantaneously.

"You won't win." Said Black Canary as Parasite put his arm on her shoulder and absorbed her powers, causing her to feint in the process. He then used Black Canary's powers on Captain Atom, forcing him to the ground.

"We will beat you." Said Captain Atom as Parasite then once again tapped into Flash's powers and ran right up to Captain Atom before he had a chance to recuperate from the attack and the fall, then touched his chest and absorbed his powers as well, also causing him to also fall into unconsciousness.

"All evidence to the contrary." Said Parasite before moving on.

Fire and Ice shot continuous blasts of fire and ice respectively at Killer Frost, who created twin blasts of ice to counter their attacks.

"We have to change tactics." Said Fire to Ice as she began to notice that some of their friends had fallen and they were beginning to lose their advantage. Several moments passed before Parasite intervened and ended the fight quickly by firing blasts of energy at the back of the heroes' heads and knocking them unconscious. Parasite then landed by their bodies and absorbed their powers.

"This is almost too easy." Said Killer Frost to Parasite.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Joked Parasite as the two villains then moved on to aid their other allies.

"It's hero time!" Shouted Ben, now in the form of Four Arms, as he charged at King Shark and the villain doing the same. King Shark went to punch Four Arms, but Four Arms used his superior strength to simply grab the punch. King Shark then tried to punch the red alien with his other hand, but Four Arms simply grabbed that hand too. Four Arms then smiled before he using his lower two arms to punch King Shark several times in the stomach. King Shark then tried to free himself by biting Four Arm's head off, but Four Arms evaded it by falling to the ground, pulling the villain with him. As he fell, Four Arms raised his legs to meet King Shark's chest. Then, Four Arms released King Shark's hands and used his powerful legs to launch him through the ceiling. Ben then stood back up and jumped through the same hole King Shark had just created.

In the time it took Deadshot to draw his sniper rifle and fire a bullet at Kevin, he had managed to absorb the material of the Watchtower allowing the bullet to bounce off him harmlessly. Deadshot then threw his sniper rifle to the side and fired a barrage of bullets from his gauntlets. Kevin then charged the mercenary as all the bullets simply bounced off him. Finally, while Kevin was still several feet away from the villain, he stopped firing and pressed the button of the detonator that was built into the gauntlet. This caused all the bullets he just fired to explode. The combined explosions of all the bullets managed to destroy the floor they were covering and even managed to knock Kevin to the ground. Before Kevin had a chance to get back up though, Deadshot threw a handful of explosive pellets, causing the hero be blasted back and through the hole that was created from the explosion of the bullets, and the combined impact of the explosions from the pellets and the fall that Kevin just suffered, caused him to fall unconscious and lose the metal that was covering his body.

Star Sapphire, Hawkman, and Hawkgirl were fighting in the air. Star Sapphire fired several blasts of energy at Hawkgirl, but she deflected them all with her mace, before throwing it at the villain. Star Sapphire used her power to halt the weapon and toss it to the ground. This however gave Hawkman an opening to strike her from behind. Star Sapphire was pushed back a few feet and then turned to look Hawkman, leaving an opening for Hawkgirl to retrieve her mace and then hit Star Sapphire in the back. Star Sapphire was once again pushed a few feet away from her attacker. She then turned to look at both hawk themed heroes, created two giant fists and punched them into the ground. By the time they were getting back up however, Sinestro and Parasite had flown behind Star Sapphire, both sending a blast of energy at the two heroes, resulting in the heroes feinting.

Atom decreased his size to a mere few inches in the hopes that nobody would notice him while he signaled for backup. In the meantime that left Gwen to fight Lex Luthor by herself. She formed two orbs of pink energy as Lex, still in his Kryptonite suit, flew towards her blasting shots of green energy at her. Gwen acted quickly however and formed a barrier, successfully protecting her from the blasts. Once Luthor was face to face with the shield he raised his arms to the barrier and activated a continuous sonic blast, which after a few seconds, completely shattered the shield. Then, while Gwen was stunned from the pitch of the sonic weapon as well as her shield being destroyed so quickly, Luthor closed the distance between the two and drew his Kryptonite axe as he ran. Just as he was about to attack her, Gwen created two energy tendrils and shot them towards her opponent. One wrapped around Luthor's axe and successfully disarmed him, while the other wrapped around him and shoved him into a nearby wall before throwing him harshly on the ground.

"You're going down witch!" Shouted Luthor as he quickly recovered from the attack and shot several more blasts of energy towards the hero. This time however, Gwen only had enough time to conjure a small circular shield emitted from her hand, and as such the blast destroyed the shield. Luthor once again used this opportunity of her being stunned to close the distance between them once more.

"I'm not going down that easily." Said Gwen, and at that moment, Atom had finished calling for back up and had decided to aid Gwen in her fight against Luthor. Atom shrunk down to the size of about a centimeter and, retaining his normal strength, jumped all the way across the room and landed near Gwen and Luthor. Luthor, however, had moved right up to Gwen and backhanded her into a wall, then closing the distance once more, aimed one of his gauntlets square in Gwen's face, attempting to fire an energy blast and knocking her out. Atom jumped once more and moved Luthor's hand just as he fired a blast causing him to miss his target. Atom then jumped to Luthor's chest, using enough force to send him back a respectable distance. Atom then returned to his normal size to help Gwen to her feet. It was at that moment that King Shark had forced Ben, now in the form of Ripjaws, through the floor they were standing on and caused them to crash next to Luthor, Gwen, and Atom. Then, happening almost at the same time, the rest of the Legion of Doom had formed a circle around Gwen, Atom, and Ben.

"Wha do you guys say we end this?" Asked Atom as the three heroes then charged at the Legion of Doom. Gwen fired energy blasts at Sinestro, Star Sapphire, and Lex Luthor. Atom shrunk down to the size of about an inch and jumped to Killer Frost, Deadshot, and Black Manta. Ben transformed into Swampfire and shot balls of fire at Gorilla Grodd, King Shark, and Parasite.

Gwen didn't last long against the three villains, who had successfully knocked her out by all three villains simultaneously firing their respective energy blasts. Gwen's shields just didn't stand a chance against that combined power. Atom didn't fare too well either, even at his small size. Killer Frost had frozen the floor causing him to lose his balance and thanks to their advanced masks, Deadshot and Black Manta were able to hit him with their respective weapons. Black Manta's energy blast had just missed him, but at his small size the blast had created an explosion throwing Atom back several yards, which at actual size was only a couple of inches. Deadshot then fired a bullet, which at Atom's size was more like a missile. Atom was able to move out of the way of the bullet itself, but, much like Black Manta's blast, it created an explosion, which due to Atom's close proximity to it, had not only thrown him back again, but caused him to lose consciousness, which also caused him to return to his normal size.

Ben, on the other hand, was doing alright, against his three villains, at least compared to Gwen and Atom. In actuality he was only managing to keep them at bay, of course that was before Gwen and Atom had lost consciousness. Now it was the entire Legion of Doom against Ben, who was still in the form of Swampfire. Then, as the villains were closing in on Ben, he had back in to the teleportation stage. And, it was at the moment, as Ben looked to see what he had backed in to, that a white light began glowing from the raised platform. Reinforcements! Steel, Atom Smasher, Vixen, Black Lightning, Shazam, Firestorm, Red Tornado, Question, Huntress, Green Lantern, Hawk, Dove, Mister Terrific, Plastic Man, and Elongated man.

"Took you guys long enough." Said Ben.

"And who are you?" Asked Question.

"Call me Omni-X." Answered Ben. "And I believe you all know the Legion of Doom? Sinestro, Gorilla Grodd, Black Manta, Parasite, Killer Frost, King Shark, Deadshot, Star Sapphire, and Lex Luthor."

"Anything else we should know?" Asked Huntress.

"Yeah, but it can wait until we take these guys down." Answered Ben. And with that Green Lantern and Atom Smasher took after Sinestro, Vixen, Hawk, and Dove took after Gorilla Grodd, Red Tornado and Plastic Man took after Black Manta, Ben transformed into NRG and took after Parasite, who was beginning to lose the powers of the heroes he had absorbed earlier, Firestorm took after Killer Frost, Black Lightning took after Killer Shark, Elongated Man and Huntress took after Deadshot, Shazam took after Star Sapphire, and Mister Terrific and Question took after Lex Luthor.

Atom Smasher grew to about 30 feet, while Green Lantern and Sinestro took to the air and traded energy blasts. While Sinestro was distracted with Green Lantern, Atom Smasher decided to try to get behind Sinestro for a surprise attack. Once Atom Smasher was behind Sinestro, he moved to swipe him out of the sky, but Sinestro saw it coming and dodged the giant hand causing it to instead hit Green Lantern. The surprise attack forced Green Lantern to the ground. Sinestro then took the opportunity to turn around, creating a giant fist as he did so, and uppercutted Atom Smasher, knocking him back and into a wall. Sinestro then turned attention back towards Green Lantern, dissolving the fist and creating a giant anvil. Sinestro slammed the anvil down on to Green Lantern causing him to crash through the floor and in to a lower level of the Watchtower. Sinestro then spun the anvil around slamming it in to the side of Atom Smasher's face. Sinestro then dissolved the anvil and started charging his ring for a powerful blast of energy intending to take Atom Smasher out of this fight. He never got the chance to fire however, as a green energy blast hit him, causing him to lose focus and fall to the ground. Then he saw Green Lantern rising out of the ground with his fist pointed at Sinestro, daring him to move, which he would have had he not saw Atom Smasher getting up and standing next to Green Lantern before slamming his fist down on Sinestro, who had just enough time to create a shield, which protected him from the fist, but was destroyed on impact with the giant hand. This left an opening for Green Lantern to fire a fist with the speed of a bullet right at Sinestro's face. Sinestro didn't have the time to save himself from the attack and the fist collided with his face, knocking him out.

Vixen activated the powers of her necklace and attained the speed of a cheetah, allowing her to reach Gorilla Grodd before Hawk and Dove. Then, when she was about to take the villain, she reached for her necklace again as she said goodbye to the powers of a cheetah and hello to the powers of a rhino. She then ran across the room with Gorilla Grodd and forced him to crash into a wall. She then once again reached for her necklace and attained the powers of a gorilla. Unfortunately, since Gorilla Grodd was a mutated gorilla with enhanced strength, he was able to overpower Vixen and throw her across the room, flying through the air as she went. Hawk reached Gorilla Grodd next and tried to punch him, but Grodd was too quick, blocking it and counter attacking with his other arm, sending Hawk flying across the room, similarly to Vixen. Then it was just Grodd and Dove, who allowed Grodd to attack him and he simply parried all the attacks. Finally Grodd used his telekinetic powers and sent a pulse towards the hero, pushing him back a few feet before Grodd closed the distance once more, and kicked him across the room. By this time however, Vixen and Hawk had already recovered from their falls and were nearby the superpowered gorilla. Vixen ran up and grabbed Gorilla Grodd's arms, restraint him and allowing Hawk to get up close and land multiple hits on his chest before Grodd was able to break free of Vixen's hold by using his powerful legs. Then after Vixen was pushed away by his kick he used his other leg to kick Hawk away. Now however, Dove was right next to the other two heroes once more. Vixen once again reached up to her necklace, changing to the powers of a snake and moved to wrap her legs around Grodd's neck. At the same time, Hawk and Dove moved in to attack him at the same time. After a few moments of Vixen restricting his air flow and Hawk and Dove punching him, he finally collapsed in to unconsciousness.

Plastic Man stretched his arms and wrapped them around Black Manta's face effectively blinding him so that Red Tornado could use his tornado powers to quickly close the distance between himself and Black Manta. Before Red Tornado could attack though, Black Manta fired a beam of energy from his helmet, cutting through Plastic Man's arms. Then, rolling with his momentum, Black Manta drew his twin blades and lunged at Red Tornado. Red Tornado reacted quickly however and dodged his attack by flying into the air. Red Tornado then created twin tornados from his hands and attacked Black Manta. Black Manta was too quick however and was able to dodge the tornados while he drew his harpoon gun. Black Manta then turned around and fired the gun at the red android. By this time however, Plastic Man had recovered from the eye blast attack and trapped the harpoon and threw it right back at the villain. Plastic Man then enlarged his fists as he and Red Tornado, still controlling the two tornados, attacked Black Manta. Black Manta managed to avoid their attacks for several moments until he began to tire and he was finally hit by one of Red Tornado's tornados. The tornado pulled Black Manta in to itself before spinning him around and throwing him in to a wall. Plastic Man then finished the fight by punching the aquatic villain twice, sufficiently knocking him out.

Parasite, who had absorbed the powers of Wonder Woman, Flash, Captain Atom, Black Canary, Fire, and Ice, was beginning to fight at less than optimal strength for three reasons. One reason was that he had used a lot of energy in the last few battles resulting in him losing his stolen powers faster then if he wasn't fighting anyone. Secondly, because he had absorbed so many powers, he was only able to use about half the strength and power that the heroes he stole the powers from could use. If he had only absorbed one hero's powers he's be able to use their full strength. And finally, because so much time has already passed since the first power absorption he was even weaker. Flash's powers, for example, didn't even allow him to run as fast as Ben's Kineceleran form, not that Parasite even knew about XLR8. Ben, who had read Parasite's file from the Justice League's database days ago, knew about Parasite's weakened state now and used it to his advantage. Ben, now in the form of NRG fired a beam of radiation at Parasite sending him flying all the way to the other end of the Watchtower. Ben then transformed in to XLR8 and raced over to Parasite. Once Ben was close enough, he jumped, kicking Parasite in the chest several times before turning around and hitting Parasite in the face with his powerful tail. Ben then transformed into Four Arms and began to pummel the villain. Parasite finally got his head back in the fight and reached for one of Four Arm's arms and then absorbing his powers. After growing two extra arms and increasing his current strength, Parasite used two of his arms to punch Four Arms into a nearby wall. Ben groggily recovered from the energy drain as he looked up just in time to see Parasite charging at him. Quickly realizing what just happened, Ben transformed in to Diamondhead and punched Parasite causing him to land on his back. Ben the transformed in to Water Hazard and fired a beam of water at Parasite, not only soaking him, but the blast was also forcing him to stay on the ground. After Several seconds Ben then transformed in to Amphibian and shocked Parasite for several moments before he finally lost consciousness. Once Parasite was finally knocked out, almost on cue, the Omnitrix began to flash red and beep before timing out and reverting Ben back in to his human form.

Killer Frost and Firestorm had a rather uneventful fight as they just fired streams of ice and fire respectively for several minutes. What won the fight was the intervention of Atom Smasher. Once he and Green Lantern finished their battle with Sinestro, they split up to help the other members of the Justice League with their fights. Killer Frost never even saw the attack coming. Atom Smasher had come up behind her before unceremoniously stomping on her until she was unconscious.

King Shark had moved to charge Black Lightning, who was planning on using that to his advantage. First, he used his powers to turn on the water sprinkler above King Shark and all the sprinklers nearby. Then, using the water as a conductor Black Lightning released a burst of electric energy. By the time King Shark reached Black Lightning he was barely tougher than a common street thug. King Shark never gave up though as he tried to bite Black Lightning's head off, but Black Lightning avoided the attack. Black Lightning then electrified his fist as he jumped up and uppercutted King Shark, causing him to land on his back unconscious.

Elongated Man stretched into a brick wall attempting to protect Huntress from Deadshot's bullets. Every bullet Deadshot fired would just be turned around by Elongated Man, rendering his attacks effectively null and void. Huntress then peered around Elongated Man and fired and explosive arrow at Deadshot who fired a bullet to intercept the arrow. Deadshot then switched to explosive ammo as he fired near the ground of Elongated Man, successfully blasting the elastic hero back and leaving Huntress with no cover, that is once the smoke from the explosion dissipated. However, Huntress intended to use the smoke to her advantage. Deadshot's helmet allowed him to see heat signatures but it wouldn't allow him to see her arrows flying towards him while they were in the smoke, which means he would only be able to stop them once they were out of the smoke. The smoke however, stopped very near him which meant he would have no time to react. Huntress released a barrage of explosive arrows hoping that even if she didn't hit her target, she could create more smoke and giving her more of an advantage and cover until Elongated Man could recover from Deadshot's explosive attack. Deadshot however, had a very advanced heat sensor in his helmet, which worked so well he could actually see every time Huntress curled her finger indicating when she fired an arrow. Unfortunately, the explosions were keeping him on his feet just as much as his bullets were keeping Huntress on hers. By the time Huntress ran out of explosive arrows though Elongated Man had recovered and was back in the fight. He quickly stretched his arms and wrapped around Deadshot's helmet, allowing Huntress to fire multiple trick arrows, eventually leaving Deadshot unconscious.

Star Sapphire and Shazam had taken their battle to the air. Star Sapphire was firing blasts of energy while Shazam was shooting bolts of electricity. His plan was to get close to Star Sapphire and get under her before shouting his special word calling forth a powerful bolt of mystical lightning. Their battle had taken several minutes, just circling each other trading blows. Eventually Green Lantern had entered the battle as well. Green Lantern then created a pair of restraints to keep Star Sapphire from moving so Shazam could get under her. All he had to do was concentrate and not let her go. Shazam was able to get under her and shout "Shazam!", but just before the bolt hit her, she freed herself and the bolt ended up hitting Shazam instead. Then before he could shout his special word again, Star Sapphire created a muzzle around his mouth so he couldn't speak and then fired a beam of energy attempting to knock him out. Green Lantern had other plans though. He created a guillotine blade and chopped Star Sapphire's connection to Billy's muzzle, destroying it, then kept the blade out effectively shielding Billy from Star Sapphire's attacks. "Shazam!", then in the place of a kid was Shazam. Shazam then flew to the air and he and Green Lantern fired their respective attacks simultaneously, their attacks merged forming one powerful attack, blasting Star Sapphire to the ground and knocking her out.

Lex Luthor was the last member of the Legion of Doom standing when Mr. Terrific decided to end this once and for all. He had his T-spheres magnetically attach to Luthor's suit in strategic locations before having them self destruct. The explosions damaged Luthor's suit to the point where he it no longer responded to Luthor's commands. Now out of the suit, Luthor realized he had to escape if he wanted to fight another day and avoid prison. This was prevented however by the Question intercepting him and performing a combo move on him, successfully knocking him out and ending the Legion of Doom's reign of terror.

Once all the members of the Legion of Doom were defeated, the conscious members of the Justice League gathered by the Watchtower's teleportation platform to discuss a course of action.

"Okay," said Mr. Terrific, "first thing's first. I think we should lock up the members of the Legion of Doom before they regain consciousness."

"Agreed." Said Ben, "We can talk about our next course of action after they're all locked up."

"So," said Question, wanting to clarify, "we lock them up in the holding cells on the Watchtower, then we talk about what to do next."

"Let's get to it then." Concluded Shazam. And with that, the members of the Justice League moved towards the villains they just fought and moved them to the holding cells, with Ben transforming in to Gravattack. Once all the villains were locked up, they regrouped in the monitor womb of the Watchtower.

"Ok," Said Green Lantern, "now that that's done, what's our course of action now?"

"I can go free the founding members of the League from the Legion's headquarters." Offered Ben, who was now back in his human form.

"The rest of us can move the unconscious members of the League to the medical bay." Added Red Tornado.

"Once everyone has had a chance to heal we can worry about moving the Legion of Doom members to their respective prisons." Said Question.

"Then we can worry about fixing the Watchtower." Said Firestorm, finishing their plan of attack.

"All in favor?" Asked Elongated Man, to which everyone raised their hands.

"Ok then." Said Plastic Man, "Let's move." And once again the heroes were on the move, with Ben transforming in to Fasttrack before teleporting to the headquarters of the Legion of Doom, which they knew the location of as Ben was with the founding members of the League when the located it.

About an hour later, all the members of the Justice League were gathered in the monitor womb of the Watchtower. Everyone was healed up and refreshed after resting for the past hour. The founding members of the League had already met to discuss the events of the past 24 hours and deciding how to proceed and prevent something like this from happening again. Now the rest of the League, include Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, had gathered and were waiting to see what the founding members had to say.

"Thank you all for coming." Said Superman, starting off the meeting.

"With the recent attack of the Legion of Doom, we have decided that there needs to be a change to how we operate." Said Wonder Woman.

"Starting tomorrow, there will be a change in the current scheduling of shifts for all of us." Said Green Lantern.

"The old schedule was what allowed for this attack to happen." Said Cyborg.

"Among other reasons," added Flash, "which we also plan on changing in the coming week, once all the details are worked out."

"One of these reasons is that up until now," said Batman, "most of us were operating by ourselves. Leaving us open for these ambushes."

"So," said Martian Manhunter, "starting next week we are all to start working in pairs of at least two or three."

"Wait!" Shouted Shazam, "you guys want us to work like a partners in a school project?"

"More like we want you guys to operate as partners or good friends." Said Superman.

"We know that this won't be a problem for a lot of you, as some of you are already working in pairs." Said Wonder Woman.

"But," Said Flash, "we also understand that for some of you, this will be difficult."

"Especially at first." Added Cyborg.

"If any of you can't find someone by the end of the week," Said Martian Manhunter, "let us know and we can help you find someone to pair up with."

"All the other changes that you need to be aware of will be sent to you tonight." Said Green Lantern.

"Any questions?" Asked Batman, to which no one raised their hands or made a comment. Everyone was still processing the information. After a couple minutes of no one saying anything, members of the League began to head home and get some rest. All that was left were the founding members of the League and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin.

"After today, I think you three have proven that you are capable of handling yourselves against this world's villains." Started Superman.

"We're still not entirely sure that you should be entirely on your own yet though." Added Batman.

"We've decided to put together a new team of heroes." Said Wonder Woman.

"A team of young heroes." Said Flash. "We're thinking of calling them Young Justice."

"And we want you three to sort of be the leaders of the team for the time being." Said Green Lantern.

"The Justice League will still be handling the bigger threats." Said Cyborg.

"This team will be more of a covert operations type of thing." Said the Martian Manhunter.

"Which will also help to serve to keep you three under the radar." Added Superman.

"We're also going to have Red Tornado live on base." Said Wonder Woman.

"Just in case you three need any help managing the team." Said Batman.

"He'll also be there to watch over any of the team members that'll be living in base." Said Flash.

"We were going to have Black Canary help with combat training." Said Green Lantern.

"But it seems as though you three can handle that yourselves." Said the Martian Manhunter.

"The team will start in two days." Said Cyborg.

"Any questions?" Asked Superman.

"Who's going to be on this team?" Asked Kevin.

"And where is our base going to be?" Asked Ben.

"We'll send you the files on all your team mates tonight." Answered Batman.

"And your base will be Mt. Justice in Happy Harbor." Added Flash.

"Wait!" Said Gwen, "Isn't that the original Justice League headquarters?"

"And wasn't that location compromised and all the villains in this world know about it?" Asked Kevin.

"Think of it as hiding in plain sight." Answered the Martian Manhunter. Before anything else could be said, there was a flash of blue light.

There you guys have it, Chapter 3 of the Convergence is here! As also I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who has followed and favorited this story and any of my other stories. Especially Cruden, Davidscrazy234, DB-19, and Xenozip for their feedback. Look for chapter 4 in the next couple of weekends.

Think you know who or what caused the blue flash? Leave a comment and I'll message you and let you know if you were right or wrong.


End file.
